Coming Home
by lovinglovexx
Summary: 17 year old Elsa runs away from her foster home to find her way back to her childhood origins, Arendelle, New York. What she finds there might just break her heart. College AU. Major Crossover. Tangled, Brave, HTTYD, Frozen, Disney & Dreamworks Characters
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

As I stood in front of the mirror, I looked down at the sink where I placed a pair of scissor, hair dye and other hair items to help my transformation. I closed my eyes and picked up the scissors, "I'm not scared, I'm not scared." I kept repeating. The long platinum blond locks began to fall into the sink as I cut my hair short, making sure that all the ends were even and perfect. I flipped my hair over, looking at the long bob that my hair was now in and took a breath, "I'm going home." I said as I touched the ends. I quickly got a garbage bag and discarded the blonde hair to show no evidence that my hair was gone.

"Elsa, are you going to bed?" My foster mom called. Her voice made me jump, "Yes ma'am! Just going to take a shower." I called back out and I could hear her faintly say, "Okay." At the age of 7, my parents had went missing in a storm and was never found which forced my sister and I into foster care. However, my sister had been able to stay behind in Arendelle due to the request of my aunt but the little witch sent me off into foster care, not caring that Anna would never get to see me again. However, I didn't just leave Anna alone in Arendelle, I left my best friend, Jackson Overland who I didn't even get to say goodbye too. I closed my eyes and sighed, "You're going to see them again." I thought in my head in which I nodded. I looked at the bottle of brown hair dye that was sitting on the counter and I began to mix it, quickly putting it in. After setting my hair, I walked around my room and began to pack my stuff away.

Thankfully, without my foster parents noticing, I was able to buy two weekender bags from Target which I claimed held my ice skating stuff which they did at the time but I intentionally had something else in mind, running away from them. It wasn't that they were bad parents, to be honest, I didn't really care what they did...I wanted out of this system, badly. I've been transferred in and out of homes since I was 7 and once I got my first job, I decided that I should start saving my money for this coming day, to escape.

I shoved a couple of outfits into the bags with shoes, also shoving my purse inside that contained everything that I needed. The legal documents that I stole from the dumbass social workers to the wad of cash that I kept hidden in my bedroom. I pulled out the phone that I was brought, threw it on the ground and stepped on it. That was done. Once I was finished packing, I realized that it was time for me to take out the dye. As I stepped into the shower, I began to wash out the dye along with washing myself. Once I emerged from the shower, I stopped and looked in the mirror then smiled. Brown hair had replaced the blond, a long bob had replaced the waist length hair and no one back home would realize it is me until I decided to use a dye remover. I popped in a pair of green eye contacts I had brought then smiled, "I'm ready."

I went into my room and quickly put on an all black outfit. After putting on the outfit, I made it towards my foster parents room and leaned against the door, to find out they were asleep. I silently cheered in my head and quickly ran into my room. I shut the door behind me and dropped the two bags out of the window. In one swift movement, I jumped out of my window and carefully landed on my side. As I stood up, I looked back at the house, "I'm not scared. I'm not scared." I carefully took the two bags up and made my way towards the bus station to board a bus to New York.

**Notes: Excited about writing this fanfiction actually. Happy to write a new one without the same roles. I'm planning to jam pack a bunch of stuff into one so I'm predicting 50 chapters. It's a few days before the start of College…**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Jack

* * *

As I boarded the greyhound bus from New Jersey to New York, I couldn't help but feel relieved. I ran my chipped nails through the brown hair and sighed, relaxing into the chair. I watched the glistening lights of the city, the way the night sparkled over the Hudson Water and I sighed, the nerves that were boiling in my stomach as I planned the trip had came back. I'm happy but I'm scared. As the bus let us off at the Port Authority train station, I grabbed something to eat at the deli before heading onto the long ride on the Long Island Railroad towards Arendelle. As I sat on the train, I fiddled with my fingers, "I'm not scared. I'm not scared." I began to repeat underneath my breath. I would be fine...Right? I mean, it's just a summer I'm spending there. Just a summer...Where would I go after though? For the whole train ride, I either dozed off or ate some of the offered food.

"Arendelle, New York." The train conductor announced. I nodded, "You can do this." I said to myself. I stepped off the platform with my two bags in hand, proceeding to find a small hotel in which I can crash in for awhile. As I made my way towards the hotel, I took note of a small shopping mall that contained a couple of places where I can shop and possibly find a summer job. Purchasing a room for one whole week, I dropped my bags inside and sat on the bed. I wonder if Anna ever moved out of Arendelle or Jack. I stared at the blank TV before sighing and pulling out my purse, "Let's go get some items." I mumbled underneath my breath, hiding my other items before leaving the room.

I was still dressed in a pair of white cargo pants and a loose black shirt although it was a hot summer day which was intended for skirts or shorts. When it came to me, I didn't really like the idea of showing my figure off because….when I tried once, my foster siblings would always try to touch me. I shuddered at the memory of that. Happily, I found a small phone store which I cheerfully went in. Looking around at all the new model of smartphones; galaxies, sonys, apples...I had claimed an iPhone 5C with a blue casing to be my choice of phone which had delighted me. I had finally started my life in Arendelle all over again.

Once collecting the items for my phone, I picked up the help wanted sign from the window of a coffee shop and made my way in. I looked around for any employees but didn't see any so I quietly sat down at the counter. I scrolled through my phone as I waited for someone to approach me and time began to fly by which made me anxious. I sighed and grabbed my bag, without looking I stood up and knocked into someone.

"Shit!" The person screamed. I looked at the direction and gasped, "Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry." I began to take napkins from the counter and patting their chest. The shops attention was now on the person and I began to back away.

"I'm so sorry." I said, softly then looked up at the person. I tilted my head, it was a boy who could've been my age. His eyes burned a bright blue and his hair had looked damaged as it was messy with split ends that were visible to the naked eye along with the color being white like freshly fallen snow. His skin had no kind of a tint of color towards it, it was like he was just pale as me.

"It's okay. I see you have the help wanted sign?"

"Oh, yeah…" I looked down at it in my hand then back up at him.

"I'm Jack." He said. I stared at him confused, was this my Jack or someone with the same name?

"Oh. Uh," I cleared my throat, "I'm Elisabeth." He nodded and looked down at the sign, I smiled and handed it over to him.

"I'll be your trainer if you get the job. What can you do?"

"I can wait tables. I'm not really good with the whole working the coffee machine." It was true. I had to work an at home one and I ended up spilling coffee all over one of my foster homes kitchen. It was hell getting the brown coffee stains off of the white tiled kitchen floor. He nodded and smiled, "Let me get my father." He walked into the back and I stood there for awhile, clutching onto my arms.

"Ah. Are you Elisabeth?" A big voice boomed. As I wasn't looking at him, I flinched and jumped back a little. I looked up at him then smiled, "Yes, sir." His father proved that it wasn't my Jack, just someone with the same name.

"So, you're looking for a job?"

"Yes. I'm staying here for university and I came a bit early."

"A bit? University isn't till a month." Jack interrupted his father, "Where are you staying?"

"A hotel." I mumbled while looking down. The both of them didn't say a word and neither did I. We all stood in silence before his father started talking, "How long did you rent a hotel for?"

"A week. Wasn't I here to get a job?"

"He was going to offer you a place to stay." Jack said and my eyes widened, "No. No. No. I want a job. That's it. I'm not a charity cas-"

"Jack!" A voice squealed. Jack's face had lit up with happiness and I sort of got jealous, I hadn't had that happiness in a while. I looked over at his father and sighed, "Come. Let me show you the ropes." I followed his father behind the counter while Jack began to talk to a girl. I got a peek over his shoulder and saw that it was a long blonde and….Rapunzel?

"Elisabeth?" His father called out.

"Yes, sir?"

"Please, call me Nicholas." He said and I nodded, "Hi...Nicholas?" He laughed at my confusion and I couldn't help but crack a smile.

"You're going to be trained by Jack but watch out for the blondie, she gets jealous way to easily."

"You don't have anyone else that can train me? I mean…" I said, nervously. He laughed, "It's okay Elisabeth. I'll talk to Jack. Now, here are a pair of keys." He held out a pair of keys towards me and I stared at them confused, "Those are house door keys."

"Yes."

"I told you I'm not a charity case."

"You've made that clear. However, we're looking for an early/late worker and since you seem to be living in a hotel for a week, the back can be your place to stay."

"Excuse me?" I said offended. His eyes widened, "I didn't mean it like that. We have an apartment in the back that our last worker had used. She didn't really need the money anymore so she left and moved back in with her family. Now, are you going to take it?"

"Uh…" I said, looking at the keys. I did need a place to stay after the hotel ended… "Fine." I grumbled. The old man had cheered which made Jack turn around and smile, "Welcome to the family, Elisabeth." He said and I cracked a smile, "Family." I whispered out. I finally giggled, "Family." I said outloud.

"Oh, Elisabeth. This is Rapunzel, my girlfriend." Jack said, moving out the way. My eye lit up, Rapunzel had changed. Her long blond hair had reached her waist, her green eyes filled with wonder and I smiled, "Hi," I waved, "You're pretty." I said and she laughed, "You are too."

"So, how long?" I winked and she blushed, "Two years." Jack said proudly.

"How about you, any guys or friends?" She asked and my eyes fell to the ground, "Not really good with people."

"You sure, you're really bri-" Jack began.

"Excuse me." I said, interrupting him, "I have to get my things." I walked out of the coffee shop, hugging myself. Oh, Jack...Where are you? I wondered in my head. I slowly walked back to the hotel, trying to stall as much time as I could before I go back there. After picking my things up and checking out, I made my way back to the coffee shop where Nicholas still stood, "The apartment has a back entrance but come, let me show you where the room is." I nodded and followed Nicholas. As he showed me the apartment, I smiled and nodded, "Thank you." He chuckled, "Anytime. Oh, you'll meet my wife soon." I walked inside and smiled, a place to call my own.

"Oh, you're here." A voice said and I jumped, "Who t- Jack? Why are you in here?" I asked confused. He chuckled, "I was told to get the apartment ready for you by my father. Didn't think you'll be back so soon. Hey, why'd you walk out so quickly?" He made his way over towards me. I chuckled, "What are you talking about?"

"Bigger question: Why are you here with no family?"

"Look. I don't know you that well, at all. Okay? I came here for university, early. I wanted to get to know the town. I rented a hotel for a week. I wasn't looking for a place. Your father offered it. I'm not a charity case."

"You sure do look like it."

"Excuse me?"

"Is Elisabeth even your real name?"

"This was a mistake."

"Who comes to a small town where they never been for school?"

"A lot of people." I snorted.

"Do you even know people here? Do you even have a family?" He said. As he finished that last sentence, tears filled my eyes. As harsh as he already sounded, he began to laugh, "You're a runaway." He said out loud.

"You're a runaway." He said again and I didn't face him. I sunk my head in defeat and began to walk out the door. I pulled up my two bags, "Thank you." I said, throwing the keys on the floor. I walked out of the shop to see Nicholas, "Where are you going? Your shift-"

"I don't need the job. I don't need anything." I interrupted him. As I walked out, I looked over to see that he had yelled at Jack. I sniffled as I walked around, hoping that I can find a place to sleep for the night. I soon found an abandoned horse stable and dropped my bags on the ground. I curled myself up to a ball and slowly cried to myself, soon falling asleep.

_**- Break -**_

As the sun broke through the stables, it jolted me awake and I sighed. The events of yesterday had slapped me in the face and the pain of the young mans words still ached my heart. I sat up from the position I was laying in and put my back up against the wall, I would be out on the streets for another month until school had started. There was nothing much to do as I stayed in the stables but then I heard someone, "Elisabeth?" A husky voice called out. I made no movement whatsoever because that voice had rang in my ear for the whole night.

"I saw you come in here last night, Elisabeth," He said, "I'm sorry about what I said. I was just curious." _Yeah, acting like a dickhead is so curious._

"You can't spend a whole month in here. What if it rains?" _I'll live. I've been through worse._

"I really want to know where you ran away from actually. I didn't mean to be an ass. I thought scaring you would break you into telling me." _Way to sweep a person off their feet, you ass._

"Elisabeth?" He called out once again. I just let out a soft sigh and stood up, "I'm right here." I said. He looked over at me, "Oh, thank goodness. You're okay."

"I rather live in a horse stables for a month then be near you and your family." I hissed and his eyes widened, "I'll live in worse conditions than rain. Go ahead, tell your girlfriend and everyone in this town I'm a runaway."

"I said I was sorry."

"A lot of people said they were sorry for a lot of things but it doesn't fix the damage that has been done. Can it?" He stood quiet and I sat back down, "Just, go." I softly said.

"You don't want me too."

"Yes, I do."

"So, you're going to spend a month in an abandon stables. Who knows what happens here?"

"You do since you live here. So enlighten me." I said snarkily and he laughed, "Come on, princess. You don't want to be here."

"Don't tell me what I want and don't want. For all you know, I want to go back home."

"Why don't you?"

"Cause I don't have a home. You've made your point very clear and found it hilarious when you figured out I'm a runaway."

"I didn't mean it like that."

"Cause laughing after you realize is such a good sign," I stood back up and shot him glares, "Your life is perfect. You have a stable relationship. You have a family, friends. You have everything I ever wanted. What do I have? Nothing. I have nothing. So to laugh in my face about being a runaway kills me. You have no idea what its life. So, just go."

"I can be your family." He said softly and I just laughed, "Don't you see? I'm not meant to have one," I grabbed my bags from the floor and walked out, "Now for the last time, leave me alone." I left him standing there in the middle of the stable, "You don't even know where you're going." I stopped and turned back at him, "You have no idea who I am." I ran off towards the university, hoping that maybe I can get an early dorm.

**Note: Elsa doesn't know Jack is her Jack. She thinks its a conwisdince. Jack's "Dad" is really his stepfather.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Outside Looking In

* * *

Out of luck, University of Arendelle had been glad to let me in for an early admissions along with supplying me with a job. For once, I was able to lay in bed and rest well. Although a week had passed, I haven't seen Anna yet and I was too scared to visit my home to check up on her. It wasn't like I can just breezed through, my hair was no longer long and blond, my eyes were no longer blue, I had shaped myself into an alter ego - Elisabeth.

"Elisabeth, sweetie. Can you help me?" Mrs. Mist said to me. I went over towards her side. would be my future swimming and coach. She was the first person I was introduced too at the university and had actually convinced me to join the swimming team. I was planning to tell her that I ice skate too but then again, ice skating was more of a letting go hobby than an professional sport.

"What's wrong?"

"I need posters posted around the campus and school, wherever the announcements are, of the swimming team tryouts." I nodded then smiled, "Can I design them?"

"Give me a draft. Work on it now. I won't bug you." She said smiling. I beamed with excitement before running off into the office to get ready, I could hear her laughing at my excitement. I sat in the office, thinking about slogans and images that could work. Swimming? Mermaids! Of course! Who doesn't want to be a mermaid? I quickly sketched a mermaid in the background of her waving then wrote around it: "Mermaid in training? Try out for UA swimming! Ask for Details."

I ran back over towards who was staring at a couple of reports in her hands, I showed her the picture and she smiled, "Perfect." I squealed and gave her a hug which made her laugh, "Go ahead. Go make copies and distribute them. However, you have to credit yourself." I nodded before scribbling my name really small then went over to the copy machine to create tons of copies. After posting up the posters around the school, I reported back to who wore a frown, "Elisabeth, do you ever leave this campus?"

"I don't know the town well…" _Liar_, "So no."

"You need a break. Maybe, you should go shopping or something."

"I don't know…."

"You can go shopping for a new wardrobe. You've made a lot of money from working here a lot. I think you should spend some." She said with a bright smile on her face. I dropped my head, "I don't know …"

"This town isn't bad. It's small and everyone knows each other. Go ahead. You'll meet future classmates. Maybe a boy." She gave me a wink and I laughed, "You always know how to make me smile or laugh."

"That's what happens when you have a teacher who appreciates her students. Now go." I let out a breath of frustration before stepping out of the campus. I had spent all my time locked up in the campus that I haven't seen anyone other than people my age since the day Jack found me in the stables. I quickly walked into the shopping mall, avoiding people gazes. I waddled into Forever 21, looking for clothing that could make me stand in than out. After going through sales racks and towards the low priced area, I managed to get myself a couple pairs of jeans, shirts and a bag for about 100 bucks which isn't bad if you think about it.

"Elisabeth! Hey!" A squeaky voice screamed out. I slowly turned around and saw Rapunzel running towards me, I faked a smiled, "Hi."

"It's been awhile since I saw you. Where'd you go?"

"Working at the university," I looked down at my watch to make it seem like I was on a schedule, "Talking about working, I should head back." Her face dropped, "But you were just shopping."

"And now I'm going. Goodbye Rapunzel." I said, walking away. I didn't turn back to her and I just kept walking until I hit my dorm room. As I packed the newly bought clothes into the drawers, I had sighed. After realizing that there weren't anymore task for me to do, I went back to my dorm and plopped down on the bed with a new chocolate bars scattered around me. had a habit of getting me teenage magazines so right now I was flipping through a book of shiny images from Seventeen, circling all the cute things I liked. My feet were up in the air as my iPhone was blasting music in my ear, it felt nice to have my own room where I truly felt at ease with myself. Maybe it was because I was back home in Arendelle and not in a new town with a different family every other month. As the thought creeped into my mind, I wondered if my foster parents were worried or looking for me...I sighed, knowing that the concept of that isn't true. Soon, a ring came from my phone. I stared at it and put on a confused expression, " ?" I asked.

"Hello? Elisabeth? I have a private orientation scheduled but I actually can't do it. Could you please do it for me? It'll be overtime." She asked and I sighed, "I don't know …."

"Elsa, please." She begged and I gave in, "Fine. I'll be at the admissions office." I could here her squeal on the other line before I hung up. I laughed a little bit to myself. I pulled on my purple Arendelle polo shirt and slipped on a skirt before grabbing my name tag and walking out of my room. As I made my way towards the admissions office, I could see engaging in a conversation but as I stood next to her I realized who the orientation is for = Jack and his father. I stared at them and Jack looked surprise, "Hi, Elisabeth."

"Whatever." I hissed back. The two adults looked at us confused and I put on a charming smile to Nicholas, "Welcome to University of Arendelle."

"You two know each other?" asked and I nodded. Jack shot a devilish grin, "Of course, we're best friends." I growled at him before shrugged then walked away. I let out a big sigh, "Right this way, sir." I pointed into the direction of the room where the two would sit and Jack crept up behind me, "See you found a home." He whispered and I rolled my eyes. I went into the room and smiled, "Before I start, is there any questions?"

"Yes. Uh. What are the sports here?" Jack asked. I rolled my eyes inside my head and smiled, "We have football, soccer, swimming, hockey, basketball, track, baseball, and more. It's a big variety for such a small university but there's enough interest for us to keep these sports going." Jack nodded then threw a smirk, "How would you know?"

"Like I said before, you have no idea who I am." I hissed then turned towards Nicholas, "Any questions Nick?" I said and he shook his head. I smiled, "Alright. Time to show you around." I showed the two around the campus, explaining them the way tution works here and what is located in what buildings. As we finished, I brought them back to the admissions office while taking down there information, "We won't be delighted to see you here soon, Jack." I said, snarkily.

"Okay. What happened between you two?" Nicholas asked and Jack smirked, "Care to tell him?"

"Sure," I said with a smile on his face, "Your son is a prick. Is there anything else?"

"Is it possible this prick can get your number?" Jack replied and I rolled my eyes, "Rapunzel won't be a very happy gir-"

"Keep bickering you two." said while coming out of her office. I smiled, "Sorry."

"You can say sorry to her but you can't apologize for being so rude to me, that hurts."

"Shut your trap, Jack or is your big mouth about of your overbearing ego."

"It's nice to see that you believe I have an ego. How long did it take you to come up with that one?"

"If I wasn't a female, I would kick-"

"So you're saying you're too weak."

"I'm r-"

"You know what, Nick. We have a summer program here and Elsa's apart of it. It's basically for students to get used to the school and work for money. Would you love to enroll Jack in it? Elsa and him would work perfect together."

"NO!" Jack and I screamed out at the same time. I looked over at him and shot him a glare.

"Sure." Nick said, shrugging his shoulder. I threw a glare at before storming off, "That girl sure does have a temper." said and as I walked further I could hear Jack saying, "She does. It reminds me of someone."

**-break-**

I sat under a cherry blossom tree on the far side of the college, looking over the small pond that was a few inches away. A blue sparkle notebook sat in my lap with a pen in hand and a can of coke next to me. My hair fell over my face as I began to write in my notebooks, starting a new original song. I stared at it then began to sing, "You don't know my name...You don't know anything about me...I try to place nice, I gotta be in-No. No. Gotta is horrible...Uh...I want to be in your game...That sounds better." I corrected the lyrics and started singing again, "You don't know my name...You don't know anything about me...I try to play nice, I want to be in your game...The things that you say, you may think I never heard about them..But words travel fast, I'm telling you to your face...I'm standing here behind your back.."

"You have a beautiful voice." I jumped and turned towards the direction of the voice, Jack. I growled and he laughed, "Calm down, I'm here to be friendly." He sat down next to me, "Did you write that by yourself?" I didn't say a word to him. I just stared ahead in silence, "You know, you're much better when you're quiet."

"I thought you were here to be friendly?" I snapped and he chuckled, "It seems like the only way to get you to talk to is to insult you." I rolled my eyes and stood up, "Whatever, I'm out of here."

"Aw, come on. Don't be like that." He said and I didn't say a word, I bent over to grab myself when I felt a light shove. The light shove had sent me tumbling straight into the grass and I gasped as I fell to the ground. Since I landed on my hands, I groaned and held them, fighting back tears.

"Elsa?" Jack was peering over me and I didn't say a word. I just stared at him, nothing but a blank anger feeling radiating through my body. Quickly and quietly, I sat up from my position and gave him glares, "Do you not know when to leave a girl alone?"

"Not really." He shrugged and I rolled my eyes, "Why are you here?" I growled and the question seemed to hit him off guard. He looked at me with his eyes wide open then got extremely quiet. We sat there in silence, "Why haven't you left?" He asked and I rolled my eyes, "I was here first." He laughed then smiled, "So, you're doing performing arts as a major?"

"No. Business."

"Cool, cool. Me too." Jack said while nodding.

"So I might just end up being stuck with you for college?"

"Maybe." He flashed a smirk and I rolled my eyes, "Well, it's time for me to-"

"Wait, Elisabeth." Jack said softly and I looked at him, "Huh?"

"Just, take a walk with me. Outside of the campus." He said and I stared at him with a confused expression on my face, "But-what-why?"

"Come on." He pulled my hand and I quickly shoved everything in my bag. I dragged a little behind him. What changed his mind so quickly?

"Do you know where you're originally from?" He asked and I looked at him, "No," I lied, "If I did, I would have gone over there to live or search for lost friends." He chuckled when I saw a slight grimace on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked, softly while touching his wrist. He looked down at me shocked which made me pull my hand away, "Oh, I'm sorry."

"I never thought you were the one to care about someones feelings." He said and I smiled, "I'm full of surprises, aren't I?" He laughed and nodded, "You sure are."

"You didn't answer my question. What's wrong?"

"I had a friend once. Smart, funny, beautiful. Really beautiful. One day, she disappeared and I never knew why. Didn't even get a goodbye. She was the type of girl who would scream, 'Grow up, Jack!' even though we were only six," He sighed as I listened, "She's the girl that you could never forget. It still burns my heart knowing that she's gone and I'll never see her again."

"What did she look like? That you're calling her beautiful when you've been dating someone for two years." I smirked and he rolled his eyes, "She was my first crush but she didn't know. We were only best friends. Her hair was long and blond, well like a platinum blonde, she always had it up in a bun or a loose braid," I stopped in my step….It couldn't be...He can't be, "Her eyes were bright blue but it was always filled with worry but it was only like that because she had a big heart. She left behind a little sister, Anna who only screamed they took her away when I went to go see he-"

"Excuse me." I said before running off.

"Elisabeth?" He called out, confusion in his voice but I didn't stop. I just kept running.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Can't Be

* * *

Ever since the day I found out that Jack was actually my Jack, I've been avoiding him. It's been a week and I haven't been working at all, my times out of my dorm room was usually late at night where I would stare at the stars and moons. I didn't know what I was worried about, I had the disguise that covered up who I was well. After looking around in my room, I realized that a trip to the drugstore was long overdue. Since the sunset was coming to a start, I slipped on a pair of jeans with a daisy strapped tank top with yellow flipflops and walked outside of the gates. As I strolled down the streets, I couldn't help but wonder about Jack. Did he really think I was beautiful? I wonder what he'll think if I used the dye remover..I couldn't though, I just can't.

"Why are you so red?" A voice said and I jumped. I looked over towards the direction to see that it was Rapunzel, "Dude." I said, calmly and she tugged on her hair, "Sorry. So, you going to answer my question?"

"Not really." I said, still walking and she smiled, "Aw, come on. Did you meet anyone here yet?"

"No, not at all. I came here for my studies, not to invest my time with boys." I snapped, hoping to get her away from me but she just kept going, "Don't worry, you'll meet someone." She reminds me of how insisting Anna was when we were younger. Talking about the little fireball, I haven't seen her.

"Do you know where Jack is?" She said and I stared at her confused, "Why would I know where Jack is?"

"He told me he works with you."

"He does. I don't keep a time schedule on him. We lead two different lives and that includes us not being in each others."

"Why don't you give him a chance?" She asked and I stopped, "What?"

"To be your friend. He really wants to get to know you."

"How delightful. The feeling isn't mutual." _Stop it, you liar._

"What is wrong with you?" She hissed and I was taken back by the anger in her voice, "One person is actually trying to be your friend. Wants you to know that they're there when you need a shoulder to cry on yet you shut them out. Where do you come from Elisabeth? Where is your heart?"

"I never had one." I said coldly while looking slightly over my shoulder. You could hear the anger puff of breath while she stomped her feet. In honestly, seeing Jack being such a jerk had broke my heart instead of warming when I realized it was him. Also, I wanted to be a nice person to Rapunzel but I couldn't help it at all, I had been used to not getting attached to people my whole life that just having someone willing to be my friend was too good to be true. As I walked into Target, I looked around to see how much items I needed to store in my room in hopes that it could last me for majority of the school year. There was something about dorm shopping that thrilled my mind that made me stack up on various things. As I browsed around the store, I ended up with more food than I anticipated while adding a couple of other items to the list.

I struggled while I let my hands carry all of the plastic bags from Target, wishing that I had brought a couple of those reusable bags for a more sturdy grip. A couple of steps later, a couple of bags had fell out of my hand and I let out a huge groan.

"Here, let me get that." A soft voice said, I looked over and saw that it was Jack.

"Okay." I said softly, watching as he picked up the bag. I began to walk side by side with him without saying a word.

"You know your building is co-ed?"

"Oh. Really? Why are you telling me?"

"No reason. Just might bump into you in the building."

"Oh, no." I groaned and he chuckled a bit, "The way Arendelle works is that most of the same major students live in the same building. For example, we have the business and arts majors in our building."

"What's Punzie's major?"

"Arts." He said and I looked over at him, "Oh, really." I gave him a wink, "A couple in the same building? Nice." I said with a smirk on my face and he blushed hard, "Whatever." He grumbled and we walked in silence for a couple of minutes. As we reached my dorm room, I smiled, "Thank you." I pulled out my keys and began to open the door, "You don't want help setting it up?"

"Uh...I can do it all by myself." We walked into my dorm and set the bags on the ground. He smiled at me then sat in the chair across from me, I stared at him with an unhappy expression, "I said I can do it all by myself."

"I haven't seen you in a week. Let's talk." He said with a cherry hint to his voice. I rolled my eyes and laid on my stomach, facing him, "What do you want to talk about?"

"Well, why'd you run when I was talking about my friend?"

"Oh. I wasn't really paying attention and thought of something else."

"What were you thinking of?"

"That's confidential." I said, letting a sigh out after getting up from my bed. I began to unpack all the things out of my beg, organizing and separating my products. The best thing about my dorm room was the fact that I was able to get my own room with my own shower due to work study and explaining my situation to the headboard. Jack walked over towards me, "Why do you need hair dye?" He lifted up a box of brown hair dye and my eyes widened, "I have red hair and I don't like it."

"Green eyes, red hair. You could be one of my friends twins." He said and I chuckled nervously, "Lets keep the redhead a secret. You're good at keeping them, aren't you?"

"Only friends keep secrets. Therefore, in order for me to keep your secrets we have to be friends unless you want the world to know…."

"Your an evil little boy, aren't you?" I snickered which made him laugh, "I guess you have no other choice." He began to hand me some of the stuff that was in the bags so I can arrange them in ways.

"So, _friend._" I said while looking at him, the smile had lit up his blue eyes, "Yes!" He cheered which made me laugh. I snatched the box of cookies out of his hands, "You see my snacks? Leave them in the bag." I scold him and he laughed, "If I don't…"

"I swear Jack, you would never see the light of day again." I said and he grabbed the box out of my hand, "Prove it."

"Give me back my box!" I jumped up, holding my arm out as I was trying to get the box of cookies out of Jack who held it over his head. The height difference between Jack and I was significant, I stood about 5'2 tall while Jack seemed to be 6 feet or possibly more then again his father was a very tall man. Soon his phone started blaring in what seemed to be the world most annoying ringtone and he used his one hand to hold the box up while answering it.

"Hello?" He asked and I screamed, "Give it back!"

"A friend I met on campus." He replied to the person. I continued to jump for the box which made him laugh, "I won't give her, her box of cookies." I stomped my feet before collapsing on my bed in defeat, "Sure you can meet her." He said and I stared at him, "No, no, no."

"Alright. You remember where Punzies dorm is? We're in there." Jack said, smiling over at me while my I twisted my face up into a pleading denial, "Alright. I'll text you everything thing else. Bye." He hung up the phone and I glared at him, "Who said you can invite people into my dorm room?"

"No one. However, if we're going to be friends, you have to meet my friends." He said simply while looking down on his phone. I groaned before quickly grabbing the box of cookies out his hand, I teared open the box in triumph and began to eat them. He laughed at the reaction I gave him which I hoped was pure joy in my eyes when a knock came on my door. I rolled my eyes before motioning for him to open the door.

"Hey lil sis." He screamed and the girl squealed, "Jack!" The hint of girlyness had set me off in voice as if the tone was familiar. The further they both walked in the more stunned I was, the girl cheerfully walked up to me, "Hi. I'm Anna. Jack's not really my big brother, we just grew up as if we were family." I stared at her with a shocked expression on my face. Her red hair had fell on both sides of her face into two braids with side swept bags, the freckless on her slightly tan face had shone out with the teal eyes that she had and her body had a figure towards it and I didn't say a word.

"Earth to Elisabeth." Jack snapped his fingers and I blinked, "Oh, hi. I'm Elisabeth." I said softly and she nodded, "Elisabeth. That's a nice name," She turned around to Jack, "Sounds familiar." I nodded as a distraction to the stiffness and she looked at me, "You look a little pale. You okay?" She said and I smiled, "Ate too much cookies."

"Oh really? Where?" She squealed and I couldn't help but chuckle. I could hear Jack groaning behind her, indicating that this was probably something she did often. As she babbled on, all I could do was nod and smile at her because nothing made me better to see my baby sister all grown up. She went on, on how she was still in junior in high school but was planning to go here when it was her turn and about the boys in her life. Jack, on the other hand, made it clear to her that she should be thinking about school and not about boys which made me smile brightly to know that he actually kept her on the track. The two started bickering about things which made me laugh, it reminded me of old times. Oh, old times.

"Alright, time for you to go." Jack cut Anna off midway as he glanced at his phone. Anna pouted while walking out of the room and Jack smiled, "Uh. Can I get your number?"

"What for?"

"To text...Hang out again?"

"Oh yeah." I passed him my phone while he handed me mine in which we put each others number in. I smiled at him while passing his phone to him, "There. Now don't call or text me at ridiculous hours now."

"Thanks for giving me an idea. Goodbye Elisabeth."

"Bye Jack." I said while rolling my eyes. I laid down on my bed and thought of how big and beautiful of a person that Anna has grown up into. I sighed as I thought of all the birthdays I was forced to miss, her first days, so forth and it wasn't long until I started crying my eyes out. I quietly pulled the covers over my body and fell into a slumber, hoping that the pain will slightly ease out by the morning.

**Coming Next: College Day & Welcoming Party. Yippee!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Couldn't Be

* * *

The hallways were buzzing with students of all levels: freshman, sophomore, junior and senior undergraduates. Through the walls of the dorms you could hear people squealing and talking to each other while I, Elisabeth, just sat in my room and listened to the never ending screams. Due to the request of Jack, even after going back and forth about it, I was attending a welcome back frat party at the university which wasn't thrilling at all. The reason why I was attending? Jack was apart of the frat throwing the party and he believed it would be a good experience for me to have since I was settling down in Arendelle. As his reputation was always high, he told Rapunzel to take me out shopping for an outfit which lead to me wearing a spaghetti strap royal blue ruffle top, black bodycon skirt, royal blue flats and a thin black cardigan. I let my hair stay out naturally, there wasn't much to do with dyed hair and having a long bob. A soft but quick knock hit on my door and I quietly opened it, letting Jack and Rapunzel in.

"I didn't actually think you were going to go." Rapunzel said and I nodded, "Wouldn't it be bad if I was Jack's friend and I didn't go to his own party?"

"Well...yeah…" He said and I smiled, "So, I didn't have much of a choice." I grabbed my phone and keys, shoving them into a small clutch I had, "I guess we should get going?" I softly pushed them out my doorway and locked the door behind me. Rapunzel squealed and quickly walked with Jack and I trailing behind, I walked with silence because nerves were boiling up inside me.

"Have you ever been to a big party before? You know with booze and stuff?" Jack asked, while looking around. I shook my head, "No. Haven't been to a small party either."

"Well, I can't babysit you for the night. Just be careful. If you want to drink, drink but some boys here are assholes."

"They're boys. What do you expect? Ever since they got out of the womb, they've been trying to find their way back into it."

"That was a rude remark."

"That is a true remark." I said in defense. Jack let out a little sigh before walking in front of me and side by side with Rapunzel as we approached the house. As we entered, the rooms were big and booze along with jello shots and drinks were lined up against the kitchen. I departed from Jack and Rapunzel, making a beeline for the booze. As I sat up on the counter, taking a couple of jello shits - a brown hair, green eyed boy came up to me.

"Hiccup." He held his hand out and I smiled, "Hiccup?" I asked, baffled by his name. He laughed, "Childhood nickname."

"Going to take it that you hiccup'd a lot growing up?"

"Well...yeah. You are?"

"Elisabeth."

"How about I call you El? Elisabeth is too formal."

"El…" I recited then smiled, "El. Okay." I took about another jello shot and popped it into my mouth, listening to the echo of his chuckles, "You've been taking a whole lot of those. Anything on your mind?"

"You've been watching me all night? That's creepy." I said, feeling the booze making my head swirl, "You're apart of this fraternity?"

"Well..yeah. It's my first year and I'm not really all into parities."

"Oh, really? Uh…Can you help me down?" He nodded as he carefully took me down from the counter. I smiled at him, "You're nice."

"Thank you and you're pretty." Through the flashing lights of the party with the dark room, the blush on his cheeks were evident which made me blush too. We walked quietly throughout the party before stepping outback, "Fresh air." I sighed and he smiled, "Are you going to throw up from it?"

"Do you promise to hold my hair back?" I giggled and he nodded, "You're not bad, El. Not bad. Usually girls come here to check out the frat boy but you look like you don't even want to be here."

"I'm not used to this sort of crowd." We sat on a bench that overlooked the house in the back, most people were either dancing to the music or sitting out back for a break. Hiccup nodded, "I decided to see what it's like."

"What's your real name? I never got to ask you." I said, changing the subject. The question caught him off guard but he answered it, "Henry. I like Hiccup better though."

"Me too." I laughed but my throat had burned with the alcohol so my voice had cracked.

"That had to hurt."

"You don't drink?" I asked, curious and he shook his head, "No, not really." I nodded, "Don't. You'll end up with a hoarse voice." He laughed, "You're funny."

"Really? I think my jokes suck."

"You're funny when your unintentional."

"I guess. So, you lived in Arendelle your whole life?"

"Nah. I used to live in Berk in New Jersey, I moved here during my freshman year of high school." I nodded, "Where did you used to live?"

"I moved around a lot. I just recently came from New Jersey. Wanted to go to college here, took the chance." I said, not telling the truth but not lying. He nodded and looked up, "The stars are still shinning in the dark." For some reason, I had laid my head on his shoulder. I could feel his body tense up before he pulled me close, wrapping his arm around my waist and I sighed, "You're a nice guy, Hiccup."

"Thank you." He said and I nodded, "I wish all guys were like you."

"A wish that would never come true." He snorted and I had laughed, "A girl can only dream." I looked up at him and smiled, he was oblivious to the attention I was giving him. For some odd reason, it felt nice to be around someone that didn't grow up in Arendelle as if it made me feel like I didn't miss out on much. I wanted to know more about Hiccup but that would lead to him figuring out more about me and even though it felt good to be in his arms, it couldn't happen.

"I should-whoa." I stood up then stumbled, Hiccup catching me on the way. I sighed, "I should get back to my dorm."

"You sure you can walk?" He asked and I nodded, "Yeah… I-" My legs crumbled back into his arms and he laughed, "Come here." He picked me up bridal style, making me squeal a little bit. He laughed, "What building are you in?"

"The business and arts building."

"Alright." He carried me over towards the building, I held onto his sweater as I closed my eyes. He put me on my feet in front of my dorm room, "Nice meeting you, El."

"Nice meeting you, Hiccup." We gave each other a hug before I let myself into my room. As I entered, I fell on top of my bed, too tired to even take off my clothes.

_I'm back in my room. No need to worry about me 2nite. - E_

_Already know. Bye. - J_

_What? - E_

There wasn't a reply but I didn't bother stressing over it, I closed my eyes as I let slumber take over me.

_**- break -**_

A couple of knocks came on my door, loud enough that it had jolted me out of my sleep. The sun had shone through my eyes and the knocks had deafen my ears which lead to me believing one thing, I had too much to drink and I was hung over. I walked over towards the door and swung it open with an angry expression to only see that Hiccup was standing at the door with water and bread. He laughed at me, "Your hair and expression."

"My hair!" I squealed, aware of how my bad my bed hair is. I ran over and brushed my teeth while combing out the notes in my hair, Hiccup plopping down on the chair in the room. As I finally combed out my hair and threw it into a sloppy bun, I took the treat away from him and smiled, "Thank you."

"So, you're majoring in business or arts?"

"Business."

"Oh my friend is too, his girlfriend in arts."

"Jack and Rapunzel?" I questioned while nibbling on the bread and Hiccup nodded, "Yeah. Oh, that explains why he was moody last night."

"Huh?"

"Jack gets pretty possessive when it comes to the girls he have in his life. Not like dating but like friends."

"Oh, okay. Wha-" A knock came on my door and I groaned while making my way over towards it. I could hear Hiccup laughing while I opened the door to see Jack with water and bread, "Oh, Jack. Someone beat you to it." I motioned for him to walk in. Jack and Hiccup stared at each other before I stepped in, "Uh...Thank you." I took the bread and water from Jack, placing it on my dresser top.

"Sit?" I questioned and Jack sat next to him. We all stared at each other for a couple of seconds before I spoke up, "SO, how did your night go Jack? You ran off-"

"Why am I even in here?" He cut me off, taking the bread and water while walking off. He shut the door and I just stared at it, confused. I looked over at Hiccup whose eyes widened in fear, "I better go." I nodded, "Yeah…" I watched as Hiccup rushed out of the room before laying back down on the bed. As I thought of the events with Anna, I decided that maybe I should hang out with her more often...It would be a good idea.

"Jack?" I asked as the phone picked up. A sweet voice answered, "No, it's Anna. He's with me. Elisabeth?"

"Oh, Anna! I was just looking for you. Do you want to hang out, maybe?" I asked, nervously. I could hear distinct chattering in the background before she replied, "Well, sure. I'll meet you at Jack's fathers coffee shop then we can head back to my place." I sat quietly in my bed. No, no, no.

"Yeah, sure." I replied softly. She squealed while Jack groaned in the background before she hung out. I took a deep breath before walking into the shower, it was time for me to really go back home. As I got in the shower, I started to repeat the phrase again, "I'm not scared, I'm not scared." However, I was only trying to convince myself because I was scared shitless, I just didn't want to admit it. As I finished getting myself ready, my phone went over to see an unknown number. I answered it, "Hello?"

"Oh, it's Anna. Where are you?"

"I'm leaving my dorm room now."

"Oh, good! Jack didn't want to wait so we're in front of the building. He has a silver car. You'll see it."

"Alright. I'll see ya." I couldn't help but feel nervous. With every step I took towards the exit, the more I just wanted to run back into my dorm room and never come out. It was the weekend before class started and it would probably be the last time before I dug and dedicated my life towards the books. I quietly climbed into the car and Anna smiled, "Let's go!" She squealed and I could hear Jack grumbling under his breathe while turning the car on. For some odd reason, it made me chuckle a little bit but I soon shut up once I saw him glaring at me through the rear view mirror. As we made our way over towards my old house, my breath once again had hitched up in my thorat.

"Are you alright Elisabeth?" Anna asked and I nodded, "I'm fine." She smiled and stared at the window, "Jack lives there." She pointed towards his house then smiled, he made a sharp turn up a gravel road and stopped at my old home. I smiled at it then nodded, "It's big."

"And so boring." Anna jumped out of the car. She ran over towards the door while I walk alongside of Jack, "So...Are you mad at me?" I asked and he looked over, "Why would I be mad at you?"

"You seemed sort of pissed last night and then this morning when you saw Hiccup. Look, I just met him last night and nothing happened. Besides, I don't want to get close to any guys. You're the only one who-"

"Jack! Elisabeth! Come on." Anna screamed and I laughed, walking faster up towards the door. As Anna turned the key, my mouth dropped open. It couldn't be. It just…

"Mama, Papa! Meet Elisabeth! Jack's friend!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - Can't Be: Part23

* * *

As I stared into the faces of Anna's parents, a big wave of anger had came over me. It wasn't Anna's parents as if she was adopted, they were _**our**_ parents as in our biological parents and they were alive. I felt my heart shatter into a million of pieces, question flew in my mind and I just couldn't believe it. They were alive and they didn't bother looking for me….Surely they had to know that I was in foster care.

"Elisabeth?" Anna asked and I snapped back to reality. I forced a fake smile on my face and waved, Jack looking at me through the corner of his eye. He gave me a face of sympathy before walking into the big house in which I quietly followed behind him. It had been awhile since I've seen the house, smaller than how it looked from when I was younger but then again, I was smaller and everything was bigger. I looked around, showing fake amazement which made Jack chuckle a little bit.

"This is my second home." He said to me and I nodded, "I know what you mean. It's….nice." I smiled at him but he gave me an uneasy expression, "Are you okay?"

"Don't worry, I will be. Let's just...enjoy the day?" I asked, nervously and he sighed, "We can go back to your dorm if you want too. It's a lot to take in."

"You have know idea." I mumbled underneath my breath. Anna motioned for us to follow her and I slowly walked up the staircase, gripping onto the bars to prevent myself from falling. My tear ducts had slowly became watery and I didn't know what to do. I let a breath of sad air which resulted in Jack turning towards me, "We don't have to stay." I looked over at him and gave him a halfhearted smile, "It would be stupid for me to want to hang out with Anna and then cancel." He nodded as we walked into the family room.

"This right here is the family room," _I know, _"We're usually here whenever I have friends over and we stay up either watching movies, playing games and being silly. Want to watch a movie?"

"Uh...I think Elisabeth isn't feeling well. I think I should take her home. I'm sorry Anna." Jack said and Anna's face dropped, "Jack, I'll be o-"

"Come on." He grabbed my hand and pulled me down the steps. I kept trying to get out of his grasp but he just held on tighter. We didn't even said goodbye to my parents, we just went out in the car and drove. Since the drive back to the university was long, we both sat in silence but it wasn't long before I started crying.

"Elisabeth, I know it's a lot-"

"Just bring me to the dorm. I want to be alone for awhile." Jack nodded and pulled up towards the building, "Would you like me to come inside?"

"I think you should go back to Anna, I'll be fine." I said as I wiped the tears from my face and forcing a smile. Jack had shared a great look of sympathy before nodding and I watched as he sped off. As I walked towards my room, I kept my head down and hugged my body. It's painful. As I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings, someone ran right into me and crushed me onto the floor.

"Fuck." I let out before opening my eyes. As I looked up, I saw Hiccup laying directly ontop of me with his eyes wide open, "What the hell?" He said and I quickly pushed him off, "Why were you running?"

"Well, Jack told me to keep you company. He's worried about you."

"He worries a bit too much for someone he just met." I quickly got up from the ground at the same time Hiccup did. I walked side by side to my room door with him before sighing, "I know you're a good guy and all Hiccup but I don't need constant supervision. I'm fine. I will be fine. You don't have to stay and please tell Jack that. I just want to take a hot bath then go take a nap. Okay? Classes start tomorrow and I just want alone time." Hiccup gave me a weary look before nodding, "Okay. But look, let me put my number in your phone before I go just in case you need me." I gave him my phone and smiled, "Thank you." I said as he returned it and he laughed, "No problem. Now, I need to find m'lady." I rolled my eyes at his quirky comment before turning in to my dorm. As I shut the door behind me, I went over towards my hair dresser and pulled out the dye remover and the brown hair dye. I grabbed the contents, approaching the bathroom, I started my new routine again. Ignorance is bliss, right? As I re-dyed my hair, I began to sing:

"_When the days are cold, and the cards all fold, and the saints we see are all made of gold..._

_When your dreams all fail, and the ones we hail, are the worst of all and the blood's run stale_

_I wanna hide the truth, I wanna shelter you, but with the beast inside, there's nowhere we can hide.._

_No matter what we breed, we still are made of greed, this is my kingdom come, his is my kingdom come_

_When you feel my heat, look into my eyes. It's where my demons hide, It's where my demons hide. Don't get too close, It's dark inside. It's where my demons hide, It's where my demons hide."_

As I removed the set in hair dye from my hair, I looked at myself in the mirror and put on a fake smile. Through the nights and days, I had to sleep with makeup on my face and freshen it up in the morning out of fear that someone might see the burns and permanent bruising that were all over my body as if it was tattooed into my skin. My blue eyes burned through my mirror and stared back at me with sadness in them, the permanent sadness I've had since I've left Arendelle….Anna. My eyes only sunk back into sadness once I saw my parents face. My platinum blonde hair laid flat and wavy against my face and had no longer had its bounce. I sighed as I popped the green contacts back into my eye and let my hair air dry in the heat of the room.

As I flipped through the Seventeen magazine, my heart began to feel heavy with guilt. Guilt because I didn't tell Jack who I am. Guilt for running away and not saying anything. Guilt for not coming home sooner...Just guilt. I didn't know why I felt so much guilt but it killed me. As I sat up from my bed, I stared at my phone before picking it up and staring at Jack's number on my phone. Was it time to tell Jack who I really am?

**Readers Decide: Should Elsa tell Jack who she really is for Chapter 7?**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 - Caught

* * *

**A/N: Memories are in 3rd person**

The guilt soon fell away from my heart once I realized that I no longer wanted anyone to know. Becoming Elisabeth was sort of a fresh new start for me, although right now I was Elsa, snow hair that hung loose with blue eyes that shone through the dark. Once again, I expanded my body out on the bed when I heard footsteps running down the hall. It wasn't as if it was a pair of footsteps, it seemed to be a whole group and it was evident that it was a group of males once you heard the voice tone of the hollering that echoed through the hall. I rolled my eyes, "Hooligans." I mumbled underneath my breath. To block out the noise, I managed to get my phone on YouTube and started blasting the random artist that came to mind - from Ella Eyre to Imagine Dragons to John Legend to Nirvana, whatever had came to mind. Moving around a lot had the benefits and downsides, the benefit was having such a diverse tongue when it came to music. I began to sing along to Bastille as I looked into the vanity, slowly combing out my hair - delaying the time to call back Hiccup and/or Jack.

_But if you close your eyes,_

_Does it almost feel like_

_Nothing changed at all?_

_And if you close your eyes,_

_Does it almost feel like_

_You've been here before?_

_How am I gonna be an optimist about this?_

_How am I gonna be an optimist about-_

"Elsa?" A voice said and I stopped singing, freezing in shock. I looked through the mirror to see who it was and my face quickly turned from panic to horror. In the mirror, I faced a grief-stricken Jack which made me slowly turn around. I could've swore I locked the door shut.. We stared at each other, refusing to speak as none of us knew what words to say. I didn't know if I should apologize to him about lying or explain myself. Slowly I turned myself around to face him directly, "I'm sorry, Jack." I whispered out as I hugged myself. As I walked closer towards him, he seemed to back up as if he didn't want me near him which made me stop.

"Jack?" I said as I cleared my throat, "Jack, say something."

"You lied to me." He whispered as his voice crack. Jack face had pain drawn all over it and it broke my heart to see it like that and as the tears welled up in my eyes, I nodded, "Yes, I did."

"Why?"

"I needed time to adjust and see everyone in Arendelle. I wasn't planning on people seeing me as Elsa...Only Elisabeth."

"So, you weren't going to let me know...Or Anna? Or your parents?"

"My parents obviously didn't care if they're alive and I was left in the foster care system." I snapped, wiping the tears off of my face and facing the mirror continuing to comb the knots out of my hair. As I did my hair, Jack didn't say a word or do anything other than sit on my bed with his legs hanging off.

"So, you're back." He said out loud and I nodded, "Yeah, I'm back."

"But, how?"

"I only lied to you about my name. I ran away...to see everyone again...Mainly you and Anna but I guess I was in store for more."

"Huh?"

"My parents are alive." I said, putting the comb back into the box. I pulled out the hair dye and Jack grabbed it out my hand, "Please stay as Elsa."

"Jack!" I screamed and he held it, "Come on, start over...What's that on your face?" He jumped over the bed and pushed the small strand out of my hair, "Is that….a burn?" He asked and I removed my face from his grip. I quickly finger combed my hair back into its place, covering it and splitting it in two, letting each section lay over my chest. From the time I cut my hair, the sun and the hair pills that I took had made my hair grow greatly and for that I was thankful but not thankful because the removing of the dye and the reapplication was a pain.

"Elsa...Wow, this is going to get used to saying," He said, nodding then looked back at me, "Did they...abuse you?" He asked and I didn't say anything, once again, I turned my back on him. Soon I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and a heavy weight on my shoulder, "Hey, you can tell me anything. Just like old times." I nodded, "Okay." I said softly.

"Where did they abuse you?" He asked and I frowned, "All over."

"What?" He screamed and I nodded, "All over."

"Why didn't you didn't tell anyone?"

"I was called a liar because that's what trouble kids do, they said, they lied but I wasn't lying. That's something you don't lie about, it's horrible. When they took me away, I didn't want to live anymore. I didn't obey any of my foster parents, I had kept quiet and shut myself out, complaining and screaming that I wanted to go home to Arendelle. Eventually, I accepted the fact that I never belonged anywhere and that I never had a home, I never would….Arendelle soon became a dream. After awhile, I forgot who I was and then I saw an old picture of Anna, you and I with the word Arendelle scribbled on the back of it….here I am." I sighed and Jack released his grip on me, "Here you are. What now?"

"I go back to being Elisabeth and you tell no one."

"You can't…"

"Jack, if I get caught, I'll be sent back to foster care and then I won't ever get the chance to see anyone again."

"You're going to be 18."

"Oh, yeah. Right." I sighed and sat down on the bed with my legs tucked underneath my body. He soon followed and sat next to me, the both of us sitting in silence.

"Are you planning on telling Anna or your parents you're here?"

"When I'm no longer angry at them, maybe." I hissed and Jack nodded. It seemed as if the anger in my tone hadn't phase him at all, it was as if he understood that I had the right to be angry. However, that was always Jack, understanding people without saying so.

"Hey, I have a good memory for you." He said and I looked over at him, "Is this one of the many memories where you made me fall?" I gave him a smirk and he chuckled, "Maybe."

"Okay so remember…"

_Elsa's hair had fell down her back in one big braid, her bangs covering the top of her head and her huge blue eyes sparkled with delight. She watched as Jack slid down the staircase side, craving to repeat what he was doing. However, she believed that girls must be reserved which held her back from most of the things that Jack would do. Although the two were best friends, the two were completely different. Jack was childish and adventurous while Elsa decided to be mature and reserved but their clashing personalities is what hooked them together._

"_Aw. Come on, Elsa! Once, please! It's fun." Jack said, pulling on her arm. Elsa smiled but shook his arm off, "I can't." The 6 year old said and Jack pouted, "You can, you just don't want too.""_

"_Whatever."_

"_Elsaaaaaaaaaaa." He whined. She rolled her eyes, having an internal battle of childish and mature behavior. She reluctantly gave him and held her hand out, "Okay, once." He took her hand and carefully put her on the railing. He collected a bunch of pillows to but at the end of the stairs for soft impact._

"_Okay, go!" As she slid down the pole, the…_

"I fell off and hurt my knee. Yeah, I got yelled at."

"You laughed after." Jack retorted back and I laughed, "Yeah, I did. I should've known from when I was younger to not let you convince me into doing stupid things." Jack gave me a smile and I flashed him a devilish smirk back.

"What?" He questioned and I smiled, "So, you think I'm beautiful?"

"Damn, I was hoping you wouldn't remember it." He groaned and I just laughed, "For what it's worth, you were my first crush too." I looked down and blushed.

"Really?" He asked with joy in his voice. I looked up and nodded at him, "Even though you were the most annoying, stubborn, childish, evil best friend in the world." He laughed and nodded, "Yeah, I was but you enjoyed my company." I snorted which gave him a bewildered look, "Excuse me?"

"I'm kidding!" I raised my hands up in the air while laughing. "So, did you dye your hair white?"

"Nope. It's genetic. It started once I turned 10. I got bullied for it but I didn't care because when I hit high school I was the heartthrob."

"You? Jackson Overland Frost, a heartthrob? Gross." I stuck out my tongue and he rolled his eyes, "Coming from a girl who just proclaimed her love for me."

"Hey, I said I had a crush. Not love."

"All young crushes are puppy love." He said, giving me the puppy dog eyes which resulted into me rolling mine, "You're so full of yourself. Always was." He pouted and wrapped his arms around me. I snuggled into him and rested my head on his shoulder, "I missed you a lot, Jack."

"You have no idea how much I've missed you." He placed a kiss on top of my forehead, "Please stay as Elsa." He mumbled into my hair and I nodded, "Okay," I paused for a bit, "Alright. I will." He lifted my head up and smiled before giving me a kiss on my cheek. I turned red which made him laugh, "Ah, so you're feelings are still there."

"Oh, shut up." I slapped his chest but he put on an evil smirk, "Whaaaaaaaaat are you doing?" I asked and he smiled, "This." In the quick moment, he kissed me and I sat in shock before kissing him again. I pulled away, "But Rapunzel…"

"That's over." He mumbled, "Before I knew who you were, I was attracted to you. Why do you think I got so mad when I saw you with Hiccup." I nodded and kissed him again. Out of impulse, I let Jack take my body up and buried it underneath him, pulling the blanket over us. However, guilt flooded in the back of my mind.

**So, as you can tell, majority of the votes said to tell him in this chapter. She actually had no choice, haha. JELSA FLUFF.**

**For the reader who asked if I was an Imagine Dragons fan, yes I am, I usually run down the halls or streets singing their song. However, their first song I heard was Radioactive which was on the radio.**

**I start school (college), next week. I finally learned the difference between what some say is a university and college. A university is four years while college is two. I think. Whatever. I'm loving this story.**

**Question:**

**Do you think that Jack really broke up with Rapunzel?**

**What would her family reactions be once they find out their Elsa is alive and back?**

**Should Elsa let her family be back in her life even though they abandoned her?**

**Do you think that her parents did try to look for her or did not?**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - Home

* * *

The sound of the door opening and closing had jolted me out of my sleep. As I peered my head off of the bottom edge of the bed, Jack walked in with a brown paper bag and two paper cups that gave off a rich smell of coffee. He smiled at me in which I returned, "Hey." I said softly, rubbing my eyes. He laughed, "I expected you to be awake by now."

"Maybe if you stopped nagging me to tell my parents at 12 in the night then I would've been awake earlier." I said to him, pulling my phone off of the charger and checking the time. It was 11 in the morning which wasn't so bad, sometimes I had the habit of spending a full day sleep which would leave me cranky.

"Did say we have work today?" I asked while patting for him to sit on the bed next to me. He sat down while passing one of the cups towards me and shook his head, "Nah. She said we're fine." I nodded while taking a sip of the hot drink, he opened the bag and smiled, "Glazed donut?" He gave me a silly twinkle in his eye and I gladly took it. We sat in silence while eating our breakfast, Jack taking a few glances at me as I nibbled on my donut.

"Aw come on. You used to never do that. Whenever you got a chance at a donut, you would scarf it down."

"People change."

"Not you! You're still the same. You love your glazed donuts, telling me to grow up, your hair in the bun or that braid, your fascination with the winter, your reservedness, the obsession with krumkake, do you still have that?"

"I haven't had krumkake in years." The sound of the Norwegian desert have instantly made me want it. Jack smiled, "If you go to your parents…."

"No." I said, the happiness in my heart faded.

"Elsa! They're going to find out either way. People will be talking about you and your return. Tell them and Anna." Jack insisted and I rolled my eyes, "Jack."

"Do it for Anna, please. She was horrible when they took you away. Even worse when the agency had told her that you had got kidnapped and she probably won't ever, ever see you again."

"Wait, the agency said what?"

"Oh, yeah. It's best if your parents told you." Jack said nervously and I sighed, "I guess." I was interested in what this story behind the agency had been about. I stared at Jack who looked at me with an uneasy expression, "Today?" He asked and I nodded, "Today. Should I wear something fancy…I know they always had me and Anna in dresses."

"We're old now. They dont care." Jack chuckled while I nodded, "Okay...No peeking." I said as I got my stuff ready for the shower in which he snorted, "Not like I haven't see anything."

"Shut up!" I squealed before running into the bathroom. I could hear his laughter through the bathroom door in which it eventually died down. I stood in the shower, nervous about the emotions that would come from everyone in my family today but yet, I was excited to be home. Also, there was a story about me staying in the foster care? What was this? I had grown curious towards why the foster agency had said that my family would never hear from me again. As I stepped out of the shower, I pulled on a light blue maxi skirt while wearing a daisy strapped white top. Once I finished getting ready, I turned to Jack, "Ready?" He smiled then nodded, making our way towards his car.

"So, tell me something new about you." Jack asked as we stepped into his car.

"There's not really anything new. Other than puberty."

"Which did you perfectly."

"I'm going to stop talking to you." I said as I turned red. He laughed, "You're blushing."

"You're embarrassing me."

"To who? It's just us two."

"It's still embarrassing to joke around about."

"Whatever." He said then flashed a smirk, "Howev-"

"Stop." I cut him off and he groaned which made me laugh.

"Why don't you ever let me tease you?"

"Cause, I can inflict great physical pain on people."

"Like your nails-"

"JACKSON!" I squealed over my breath while he erupted into laughter. I pouted while crossing my hands over my chest, silencing myself. He began to talk to me but I didn't say a word, "The silent treatment? So mature." He said and I groaned underneath my breath. As we drove towards the house, the nerves in me started to rise which made me shake my leg.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I frowned, "No, I'm scared." I whispered and Jack took my hand, squeezing it, "I'm here." I nodded and looked up at the house. Jack stepped outside the car before guiding me in. As he unlocked the door, I stared at him with confusion. As we walked in, I looked at him, "You have your own keys?"

"Yes?" He yelled out, "Hello, is anyone home?" The echo in his voice was evident.

"Ja-Elsa." My mother said, dropping the china plate on the floor and shattering it while staring at me. I stood shyly next to Jack while she stared at me, "Rebecca, Elsa's gone. I do-what?" My father came out of the corner and the pair both stared at me. I hid behind Jack a little who nudged me, "Go." He said softly. I looked at him and bit my lip, "No." I shook my head before retreating behind him. He sighed, "She's back."

"But…They said someone took her away."

"Who?" I said. Then I heard running, "Jacccccccccccck." Anna sang and I stared up at the staircase, waiting for her arrival. Jack looked at me and smiled. Anna ran, "Jackkkkkkk..What are you do-Elsie?" She stop, her voice catching in her breath. I nodded with tears in my eyes, "I'm home, Anna." I said. Anna carefully walked down the steps, "No, they said you were taken away. You're not Elsa."

"It's me, fireball." I said, using her childhood nickname. Her eyes began to fill with tears before she ran towards me, "Elsa!" She screamed, throwing me over and the both of us landed on the floor. I could hear my parents and Jack laughing while Anna sat us up. I held her tight, "I missed you so much, Anna."

"I never thought I'll see you again."

"Me either," I said, softly, "Me either."

"There's so much I have to tell you. We've got to talk about boys, friends, food. Ooooh, do you still like krumkake? I can teach you how to make the-"

"Anna? In a kitchen? What has the world come to?" I said, dramatically. Anna rolled her eyes, "I'm not the same little girl, you know."

"I know." I gave her a tight hug again, "God, I missed your constant rambling but I want to talk to Mama and Papa first." I could hear my parents voice hitch up, I looked over to see tears in their eyes.

"It's so nice to see my girls together again." Papa said quietly and I looked over and Anna and smiled, "It's so nice to see my family again." I beamed brightly while turning back towards my parents.

"Told you it wouldn't be bad." Jack sang and I shot him a glare, "Shut up."

"Why hasn't anyone thanked me yet?" He said, looking around, "If it wasn't for me, she would've stayed Elisabeth and-" I shot him another glare and he covered his mouth with his hands. Everyone was staring at me, "Elisabeth?" Anna asked and I weakly smiled, "Surprise."

"Why?" My parents asked.

"How else was I going to run away from my foster parents? I had to change who I was. I wasn't planning on being Elisabeth for long, only until I was 18."

"Your birthday is in three months." My parents pointed out.

"I know."

"That's besides the point. You wanted to talk to us?" My father said and I nodded, "Come on, then." I looked back at Jack who smiled, "Go.". He mouthed and I nodded. I followed my parents into the dining room while Anna squealed to Jack about my return. I sat down at the table, "Well, it's been awhile." I chuckled and my mother nodded, "It has. You're so beautiful, Elsa."

"What is that on your face?" My father blurted out.

"Elias!" My mother screamed which made me laugh, "It's okay." I said and my father nodded while looking at my mother, "See." She rolled her eyes and I giggled, "Nothing's changed."

"Answer the question, Elsa."

"Uh...They're burns."

"Excuse me?" My mother said and I nodded, "I got burns and bruises from the homes I was in." I looked down at my lap.

"You've mean to tell me that they had lied to us since we've got home, saying that you were taken away by some drug lords and that you were probably in foreign territory while being sex trafficked but instead you were being abused by the people you were living with?"

"WHAT? I never even left the fucking country." I squealed.

"Elsa. Language. Your home now." My mother said and I pouted, "Fine."

"You're also going to be 18." She pointed out and I grumbled. I looked at my father, "So, you guys did look for me?"

"What makes you think we didn't?"

"What happened to you guys? When did you come back?"

"When we got stuck in the storm, there was no way for us to get in contact with anyone. We ended up in some foreign territory which didn't have much modern world stuff. It took us awhile to get the car running again, we came back about 6 months after we left. When we came back, Anna was crying and screaming about how mean people took you away. We came home and was surprised to see Kai here with Anna.."

"What happened to the witch?"

"Who?" My father asked and my mother looked over at me, "My sister?" She asked and I nodded, "Yes."

"Who knows?" My mother shrugged, showing that she no longer care for my aunt. My father looked at me with an uneasy expression, "Would you like….your room back?" I looked at them and smiled, "Please? I'm going to Arendelle U."

"Ah, that's how you made your big escape." My mother said laughing and I winked at her which made both my parents laugh.

"Don't we have to file legal papers to take you back?" My father asked and I gave him an evil smirk, "Elsa, what did you do?"

"I may have broken into my social workers office and stole all of my legal documents."

"Elsa!" My mother squealed and my father laughed but shut his mouth once my mother threw a glare at him. I chuckled softly under my breath, "It's been awhile since I laughed."

"Alright, Elias. This is your time to leave."

"What?"

"Go." My mother said and my father grumbled before leaving. My mother scotted closer to me and gave me a creepy smile. I looked at her uneasily then she spoke up, "Any boys?"

"Mom," I groaned and she laughed, "Those are the things I tell Anna."

"Jack?" She said and I stopped, "What?" I squealed and my mother laughed, "I knew you two had it for each other."

"Okay, that's it. I'm going." I stood up from the table and walked away, hearing my mother laugh as the embarrassment flushed on my face. I went back into the living room to see Jack bored out as of his mind as Anna rambled, he looked over at me, "Help me." He mouthed and I shook my head, covering my mouth as I giggled.

"Oh look! Elsa's back!" Jack screamed and I shot him a glare. Anna jumped up and tugged on my arm, "Come on, we got to talk." I groaned before letting Anna take me away. I looked back to see Jack smiling and laughing. As we got further away from him, I could hear him screaming, 'what' which made me internally facepalm myself. My mother said something about us to him too. Listening to Anna go on about her laugh had made me happy, I was finally home and I knew that my parents had looked for me. Problem is I still had an uneasy feeling in my stomach.

**Can you guys guess what the uneasy feeling in her stomach is?**


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9: Broken Ankle_

* * *

Going to a university, you would expect the school to act more adult like than childlike. However, this wasn't the case at Arendelle University as I walked down the hallways with a schedule in my hand, trying to find my first class, I felt as if I was in high school again. I could hear the snickers from people, some walking past by me before saying something while others burned into my back.

"I heard she had convinced Jack to cheat on Rapunzel."

"No way. Jack probably broke it off the moment he saw Elsa. He's always been in love with her. You don't remember the time he sulked around till middle school about losing her?" I listened to the conversation closely, not only because I was accused of something I didn't do but also because I didn't know how long Jack had missed me. The whole of elementary, he missed me and I missed him. I felt like face palming myself right there but I didn't, I swiftly walked to my English class.

Once I walked in, I saw Jack sitting in the back left - staring out the window. I smiled to myself before I walked over towards him and sat in the chair next to me.

"Boo." I touched his shoulder and he automatically jumped, all his books fell on the floor. Automatically, the whole class had turned towards us and I held my hand over my mouth to stiffle the laughter that was coming out of me. I helped Jack pick up the books and looked at him in which an unamused expression was painted all over his face, "Haha." He said before opening his notebook.

"Good morning, sweetie." I said before giving a kiss on his cheek. I could see the smile creeping up his face and I silently cheered in my head, "Good morning, dork." He patted my head and I stared at him with my mouth open, "Why you little…"

"Good morning class!" A voice said. Jack pointed towards the board and I rolled my eyes before paying attention to the teacher. For a male, he was pretty short and probably just reached 5'3 feet.

"You can call me ." He said, writing his name on the board. I could hear Jack snort and I knew a joke was coming along, "More like Wesealtown." He screamed out and the whole class erupted into laughter.

"Who said that?" He hissed with anger and no one said a word, just stared at him quietly. I looked over at Jack whose face was turning red and his mouth closed, trying to hold back the laughter that he had caused. I rolled my eyes but as soon as I saw that, I can see the anger that was drawn on Rapunzel's face - her expression was one that she was avoiding me from seeing. I sucked in my breath and payed attention to the teacher most of the time, the other times was to get Jack to stop pestering me. Once class ended, I walked next to Jack in the hallway, "Had fun with Anna, yesterday?"

"Does she tell you everything?"

"I'm like a big brother to her, of course."

"We just talked and went out for chocolate ice cream." After I said that, I felt a push and I tried over my own two feet and landed face flat on the floor.

"Elsa!" I heard Jack say, running over towards my side. I could feel the tears welling up in my eye due to the pain of my ankle, "My ankle." I cracked out. We both looked up to see who it was, the culprit was Vanessa, one of the girls that was obsessed with Jack while we were growing up and evidently, didn't get over it.

"Seriously?" Jack said annoyed while helping me. Vanessa batted her eyelashes, "This orphan isn't good enough for you, Jack." The tears began to fall out my eye as I struggled to get on my feet, Jack glared at her, "Get over yourself Vanessa, this isn't high school anymore," Jack swept me up into his arms as if I was a bride and lightly placed my bag on my stomach, "If you think you're better than Elsa, you're mistaken. Elsa is more than enough. She has class unlike you who slept with the whole of Arendelle."

"Whoa." I said and looked at her as she sent me glares. Jack pushed past by Vanessa and smiled, "Sorry. Do you want to back to your dorm room?"

"Yah." I whispered out while Jack nodded. Although Arendelle U wasn't far from my home, it was required that all freshman and sophomore students were to live on campus which sucked because that meant we had a curfew and strict rules. It didn't make it any better when my dorm room floor assistant was a pain in the ass. We walked back over towards my dorm, Jack digging through my bag for the key and it didn't take him long to find it. He carefully set me down on my bed, "I'll get you some ice." I nodded while remaining to lay down on my bed. My ankle was sore but it wasn't twisted, I just needed to lay down for awhile. Jack came back with ice and wrapped my leg around it which made me flinch, he looked up at me with worry in my eyes and I smiled, "I'm okay."

"I really want to shove that bitch down some stairs." He grumbled and my eyes widened, "Whoa, what happened while I was gone?"

"Crazy bitch did everything in her power to stop almost every girl I wanted from going out with me. She almost terrified Rapunzel away. Because of her, all the girls are terrified of me but that doesn't matter now because my best friend is my girlfriend." He gave me a wink and I rolled my eyes, "Trying to hard to be cute, Jack."

"Dammit." He said and I giggled, "You don't have to try, ya know. You're all I ever wanted back and I've got you….In a different way. Jack, I just want to say something…"

"Are you breaking up with me?" He pouted and I rolled my eyes, "No but I will talk along those lines."

"Nope. LALALALA." He put his hands over his ears and closed his eyes. I giggled and removed them, "I just want you to know if we ever did, I still want you to be my best friend...Even though it might be hard for the both of us." Jack looked into my eyes and smiled, "Okay." I gave him a quick peck on the lip and he frown, "Come on."

"I'm injured." I said, batting my eyelashes while he rolled his, "So?" I laughed at his frustrated reaction then decided to give him a real kiss, pulling away to see his goofy smile. I giggled and gave him a big hug, refusing to let go of him. He smiled then slid onto the bed next to me, "I'm happy to have you back."

"It's good to be home." I giggled before laying my head on his chest. I looked over at him and smiled, "You're using my broken ankle as an excuse to not go to class, aren't you?"

"Yup." He said while pulling me close, "If I get the chance to get to spend more time with you, I'm taking it." I rolled my eyes and listen to his heartbeat, my eyes quickly began to close and the steady breathing between us went at the same rate.

**I started college yesterday and I was so bored and sad. I already knew the stuff that my teachers were teaching so I was bored as hell yesterday. To make it worse, my math class is with a bunch of old people - it was me and another guy who was the youngest (evidently) there. Along with it's required for me to buy a $150 dollar textbook.**

**On top of that, I have no friends there and no one bothered to make friends. Along with the fact that no one sat near me in the college….Pretty much a sucky day that I'm not looking forward too.**


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10: Consequences of Love_

* * *

As Jack and I got closer, I've realized that it wasn't our relationship as boyfriend/girlfriend that was progressing, it was more of our relationship as best friends. Sometimes, I felt as if it just wasn't in the right sense for us to be together but it would always changed when he surprised me with visits, flowers or chocolate and it was never a pattern. Halloween strolled around and the once evil trickster, from the stories I was told by my parents along with Anna, decided that since I was back - going trick o' treating would be a perfect idea for his younger sister and I.

"I'm nervous." I whispered to Jack, as we walked up his driveway. He chuckled, "My mother would be glad to see you." Although all this time had passed, the summer and the first few months of fall, I had rejected on seeing Jack's mom for the longest due to fear. Fear. Something that never failed to controlled me. I pulled at the sleeve of my princess costume while Jack walked beside me in his prince costume which had seemed quite cheesy to me. As Jack was taking out the keys, the door flung open and I had been startled.

"Jack!" A young voice said, running towards his knees. I looked down to see that the young girl was also dressed as a princess and I nodded, probably why he wanted me dressed as a princess. He picked her up and laughed, "Sophie!" He mimicked her voice. She pouted before looking at me, blanky.

"Hi." I said and she gasped, "I KNOW YOU!"

"You do?"

"Yeah, you're the girl in the picture frame that Jack would cry-" Jack clamped his hand over his younger sisters mouth while turning red. I giggled at his expression then frowned, _so he cried a lot_.

"Sophie. How old are you?" I asked curiously.

"7."

"7? Jack, is this her? She's such a cutie. Oh my gosh."

"Yup. I wanted my mom to name her Elsa but noooo-" Jack cut himself off, his face turning red again.

"Jack, stop embarrassing yourself and come in. Aw, Elsa you're home. Finally. Now we can stop hearing him complain about missing you."

"WHAT IS THIS? EMBARRAS JACK DAY." He yelled while I giggled while walking up to take his mother's embrace, "It's good to be home, Ms. Clara."

"Come, come." She said, ushering us inside. I turned around to see Jack grumbling with his back hunched and I laughed, "Stop it, Jack." He stood up straight and rolled his eyes, "Don't start." I stuck my tongue at him before disappearing behind the door. I stood up in their living room and smiled, "Nothing much has changed."

"Yeah. It's boring." Sophie said and I laughed, "Is that so?"

"I have no one to play with!"

"What about Jack?"

"He's a boy." She made a disgusting face and I laughed, "I want to hang out with you, Elsa." She said quietly and I looked at her startled. I looked up at Jack who smiled, "Well, we're going trick o'treating, right?"

"Yeah but...Jack's coming."

"What's wrong with Jack?" I asked and she crawled up next to me, "He's a party pooper." I laughed at loud while Jack raised an eyebrow, "You're right about that one." I winked at her and she smiled.

"What are you two saying?"

"Oh, it's just between us girls." I looked at Sophie's whose face lit up. She nodded while Jack rolled his eyes, "Someone's jealous."

"She's supposed to be mine, not yours."

"WELL, JACKSON. She's mine for the night. Come on, let's go trick o'treating." She tugged at my arms and I looked at Jack, "Aren't we supposed to go when it's a little darker?"

"Yes."

"Fine." Sophie grumbled. She stomped away and Jack sat on the couch. I sat next to him and he smiled, "Would you take an honor to dance with me, my princess?"

"You can dance too? Wow, you're full of surprises." I got up from the couch and gave him of curiousty, "I will." He laughed while turning the stereo on to slow music, he held out his hand and I grabbed it. Soon, we began to waltz around the living room as I let myself get lost in his blue eyes filled with wonder and happiness while I can feel myself blushing. I giggled as he twirled me around his arm and dipping me before catching me again, "You're good at this." I smiled and he laughed, "I know." I rolled my eyes, "So, where?" He twirled me again and he looked down, "Sort of took classes."

"What?" He dipped me and laughed, "Yeah, I was late for signing up for P.E requirements in high school so I ended up taking ballroom dancing with majority of guys which was fun." I laughed, "Aren't you glad?"

"Very." He whispered before pressing his head against mine. I blushed, "There's kids here." He quickly caught me off guard, picking me up bridal style and I laughed, "Put me down."

"Nope." We began to walk into the hallway but we stopped once we saw that his mother was peeking out from behind along with Sophie. He immediately put me down, both of our faces turning red.

"Caught cha!" Sophie screamed while Jack chased her down the hallway. I blushed while facing Jack's mom, "You two are cute."

"Are you sure about him?" I said.

"I heard that!" He yelled out and his mom along with I started laughing. She smiled, "Where were you all this time?"

"My aunt sent me into foster care. I've moved all around the country, I never stayed in one place for more than 3 month. During my senior year, I applied to Arendelle University but made sure all my acceptance letters went to my high school. I got accepted but my foster parents didn't know, they didn't want me to go to college. So I ran away, I got my stuff including my documents and ran away to here. Jack and I didn't start off on good terms but we warmed up to each other. I was Elisabeth when I came here but when I was trying to re dye my hair - Jack walked in on me while my hair was in its natural state and well...It took off from there. He convinced me to go see my parents who were told I was dead and I was angry. I just think he's happy to have his best friend back."

"No, Elsa. You're not seeing everything. He's in love with you. He always has been."

"Huh?"

"Elsa, come," I followed her into the kitchen and while I sat down at the table, she pulled out a box of photos that had my name written on them in a slurred childs handwriting, Jack's handwriting. She smiled and put a couple in front of me, "Look at them. Tell me what do you see?"

"Majority of them was when Jack and I were playing."

"Look at Jack."

"He looks happy...He's…" I gasped and she nodded, "He's giving you, 'the look' some people call it." I nodded and tears filled in my eyes, "Jack loved you before he knew what love meant. He just figured that was how best friends were supposed to feel with each other. Overly possessive caring feelings. When you left, he couldn't control his emotions. He was angry one minute then sad. He keeps a picture of you two in his bedroom by his bedside and every night he would cry and hoped that one day you would come back. After you left, it took him awhile to get him out of his room. It was hard for him."

"It was hard for me too. They wouldn't let me even say goodbye to anyone. They ripped me from Anna's arms." I sniffled, "I didn't realize it impacted him so badly. I just thought he would forget about me."

"Everyone tried everything but it didn't work." I looked down at the picture infront of me. It was a smile that reached my eyes and my face stared directly at the camera. Jack had gave me a tight hug while looking at me and smiling. I laughed, wiping the tears from my eye, "I remember that day. Its when we had that big thanksgiving dinner."

"And you two insisted on celebrating-"

"Every holiday together." Jack said, while walking in with Sophie attached to his leg, "Uhm, mom." He pointed down to Sophie who gave her mom a bright smile while her mother looked out the window, "Alright, time to go trick o' treat-" A bang came on the door and all of us looked at it. We all walked over towards it, "Police, open up." My face turned pale and my eyes widened.

His mom opened up, "Officer, is there a problem?"

"Yes," He faced Jack, "Are you Jackson Overland-Frost?"

"Uh, yes."

"Jackson Overland-Frost, you are arrested for kidnapping. Turn around and put your hands behind your head. Anything you say or do would be used against you in court."

* * *

**I was way too lazy to write out the whole thing that the police say while arresting someone but you guys get an understanding.**

**Last chapter was meant to be a couple weeks later, I'm sorry if I didn't clarify it. It wasn't her first day of school, I skipped that because I wasn't sure what to write.**

**Also, I suddenly got this weird craving to watch all the Sailor Moon seasons again which I did and I'm happening to make a Jelsa fanfic that is loosely based on it. Do you guys want to see it? I already have 4 chapters done. Not sure why. **

**Also, thank you for your amazing reviews and support on the problems that I talk about in my life. It really means a lot to see such supportive people in my life and thank you for believing in me, it means more than you guys think it does. Trust me. I might not know you all physically but your love is there with me (cheesy, I know but it's true). Thank you so so so much. I couldn't ask for a better group of readers/supporters. **

**Special thanks to those readers who have stuck beside me since the start of my fanfics. I also want to do one-shots with other couples. Any couple ideas? It can be love triangles too. Any movies. I'll write fanfics if I've seen the movies. I don't have to be pro anything, just for fun!**


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11: Truth_

* * *

Tears began to fall out of my eye, I had ran over towards the police station - leaving Jack's mom and sister behind. They had to come for me and pinned the blame on Jack, they didn't have to do all of that. Once I entered the station, I looked around for Jack with tears in my eye. I soon identified his white hair, it stuck out like a sore thumb. I bang on the window, trying to get his attention.

"Jack! Jack!" I screamed and his head shot up. I could see the tears in his eyes, the weak smile that he had once he saw me, "No. Jack." I whispered out.

"Ma'am, I'm going to need you to-"

"Jack didn't kidnap anyone. I'm here. It's Elsa. I'm-"

"Elsa!" Jack screamed and everyone turned towards him, he shook his head, "It's not you, Elsa." I turned towards him with my mouth wide open. If he was charged for kidnapping, who did he kidnap? The police turned towards me, ready to speak when Anna came running in.

"Stop, I went at my own will." She screamed, "Don't charge him with anything." Everyone was looking at the commotion, I stared at Jack who hung his head low. At this time, the whole situation was confusing me.

"Who filed this stupid report anyway? It happened years ago." Anna grumbled and I stared at her, "What?"

"Oh...Elsa." She said, surprised, "Why are you here?"

"Well, they took Jack away when I was supposed to go trick o'treating with Sophie. What about you…"

"Long story."

"Where are your parents?" The police officer came up to Anna. She gave the man a glare before saying, "Looking for a parking space. Can I see Jack?"

"You can't talk to a criminal."

"He is not a criminal if I left at my own will and have my parents again. God." She said, rolling her eyes. I giggled at her reaction when our parents came strolling in. I looked at Jack whose eyes lit up, "Let him go now." The whole police station stared over at my parents, bewildered at the fact that they didn't expect them to be there. My father on the other hand was angry, "The young man is still 17. He isn't legal. If he was taken into custody then an adult should've came with him or met him there. Not one of you told this young man's mother to meet him there. You should be ashamed of yourself. Now let Jackson go, this insist." He boomed and the cop who arrested him quickly took off his cuffs, Jack came running into my mother's arms, "Oh, thank you." He whispered and I folded my hands over my chest, "I want an explanation." I hissed at him and Anna. Anna stared at me, "**_You're not the only one who ran away, Elsa._**"

**BET YOU DIDN'T SEE THAT ONE COMING. **


	12. Chapter 12

**I felt like such an a-hole for leaving you guys like that then letting you wait a couple of days … (more to read at the end)**

* * *

_Chapter 12: Truth (Pt. 2)_

* * *

We all sat down at the kitchen table, my nails patting on the desk as I waited for someone to say something. Just a couple of hours ago, I found out that not only did I run away but Anna did too but yet someone still wouldn't clarify what did she run away from. Anna sighed, "Our aunt, she took me away from Arendelle." I averted my attention to her, "I knew once I left there was something wrong. It was shortly after you left. She wanted me to start over somewhere else. I was reluctant. I mean, I had just lost my big sister and now I was loosing my friends."

"So, Anna came to my house. She started crying to my mom and I, I gave her a tracking phone so wherever she went - I can always find her." Jack said and my parents shook their head, "So, when we left, I soon realized that our aunt wasn't coming with me. I was being put in the system. At first I was delighted to see that I would be near you but then they told me I would never see you again as you were dead. It broke me." Anna said, refusing to look me in the eye. I quietly nodded, listening to both of them talk.

"I had moved around too. Only in the state though. I can't stay I understood your pain because I never got hit and thanks to Jack, I was able to get away. We both tried looking for you but there was no luck, she had put us in two different foster care system and Jack along with I, were convinced that she did it on purpose. I was at a home, in the city, Queens - I believe. It was a nice home, I just hated the children that I shared it with. I used the tracker for to notify Jack, officially telling him that I was at a home and he got the location."

"I didn't tell my mother where I was going. I went straight there, by myself, for Anna. As Anna was escaping, it seems that I dropped something behind or Anna left something or whatever and they waited until now to file a report. Maybe they're just looking over the case. Who knows?" I nodded, "But why?"

"I don't know." Anna and Jack said at the same time. The laughed a little bit and I sighed, "This is new." I mumbled and my parents nodded, "When Anna returned, we were hopeful that Jack and Anna could find you…"

"But they never did." I said while sighing. The whole room got quiet then I turned to Anna, "But, why would she do that to you?" Anna shrugged.

"She was out for the money, Elsa." My mother spoke up and I looked at her confused, "What money?"

"We have a trust fund account set up for the two of you. The legal documents are hidden in the house and once she couldn't find them, she discarded you guys. Family are schemy too." I nodded, "So, the money?"

"We called and told you guys that we would be stuck up in the mountains but it guess that the police presumed us to be dead. Everything was left in my sister hands and she has multiple charges against her. Theft, kidnapping, etc but yet, she's nowhere to be found. I can't believe my own sister would do that to my girls." My mother sighed while I tried to wrap everything around my head, "How long were you in the system, Anna?"

"A year." She said and I gasped, "You were only a little girl!"

"A lot of people that it worse than me. Just because my family is wealthy doesn't mean I deserve top notch treatment. Auntie told me that she'll be back and it was only for a week but it wasn't. It was for a whole year until Jack came along." I looked over at Jack and gave him a weak smile but he sat there quiet. He then jumped up, "Elsa, I'm so sorry that I coul-"

"You know that Anna means the world to me. As long as she's safe, I'm happy. However, I still want to kill that woman."

"Elsa." My father said and I shrugged, "How dare she do what she did? What if she comes back?" The whole room got quiet, none of us said a word, "We never thought of that." My mother said and I rolled my eyes, "Sometimes things can't always be sun and shine…" I hissed and my mother looked at me shocked. I stood up, "I want to find that women and rip her head off of her shoulders. What would've happened if Jack wasn't that smart? Who knows if we'll get Anna back? They surely don't put siblings in the same home together. They split them up. A lot of families only want one. I've seen it happen!" Anna looked at me with sorrow, "We should've told you."

"Damn right, you should've." I got up from the table and took my jacket. I could hear the protest of everyone as I made my way to the front door. As I walked out of the house, I made a beeline for Jack's stepfathers coffee shop.

"Ah, Elsa. You've come back!" He said in his russian accent. I nodded, "Yeah." I sat at the counter while looking at the menu, "Can I get a hot chocolate?" I went through my coat, pulling out a crumpled 5 dollar bill and he nodded while taking.

"Jack told me you were back home."

"Huh?"

"I know you're the little girl he used to cry about in his room all the time. Moping around and being a real stinker." I giggled at the nickname and nodded, "I didn't know I caused him that much sadness."

"Losing someone you love can do that to you. It makes you do crazy things. Jack...is Jack. He worries too much." I let off a big sigh and nodded, "I know. He never changed." I smiled as I thought of some memories. Nick shook his head with laughter, "Straight up trouble maker. Where is the little devil, anyways?"

"At my parents house."

"Why aren't you there?"

"I found something out and it isn't very pleasant. No one bothered to tell me. I found out the hard way." I sighed while sipping on my hot chocolate, he nodded, "Are you sure they didn't want to tell you because they thought it would protect you?"

"No. It wouldn't be that. I just, I love them so much that I worry so much. It's like…"

"You hate to not know anything."

"Something like that." He nodded once again before we fell into a silence. I watched as his eyes looked up towards the window but didn't bother to turn around. Soon, the bell came ringing and a figure sat down next to me. I looked over and saw that it was Jack, who was staring directly at me. I huffed with annoyance and turned my back slightly.

"Elsa." He said, sternly. I didn't say a word to him, just kept drinking on my hot chocolate. I heard him growled before I can pick the cup back off the table, he took it and put it to his life, "Hey!" I called out and he rolled his eyes, "Listen."

"I don't want too." I said which led him to roll his eyes, "I'm sorry." He whispered and I looked at him, "For what?"

"Keeping you in the dark. It's just, I never thought it could happen. I know you would've got angry and flipped if you found out...You were so happy to be here again, I didn't want to ruin it." My hard expression soon softened and I gave him a hug, "You know I'm a bit of a drama queen."

"I know. That's where Anna gets it from." He held me in a hug before pushing the hot chocolate back towards me, "Here." He whispered. I took it from him and carefully drank it. He pulled his stool closer to mine and let me lean a bit on his shoulder, "Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you help me find my aunt?"

* * *

**Is Elsa going to kick evil family ass or what? **


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13 - Closer_

* * *

As soon as I asked Jack for his help in finding my aunt, he had turned the offer down. He described it as too dangerous, too risky and he wouldn't be able to live with himself if I was to ever get hurt. I took his words into mind, agreeing with him but actually, I paid no mind to it. I wanted to find my aunt and put her away, for destroying my mind and for almost destroying Anna's. I sat in college statistics, staring off while my professor went on with the lesson. I began to daydream about the way life would've been if I never left Arendelle, would I be so bitter and cruel? I mean, I had always been the quiet type.

I scribbled through my notebook, sketched out photos of three little kids playing in the snow; reacting one of the favorite moments that I shared with my sister, Jack and I. The memories I had with them had killed me when I was away but now, it made me eager to make new ones and I was excited for the winter holidays.

"Elsa! Elsa Arendelle!" Someone screamed and the whole class attention was on me. I looked up and saw that the teacher was giving me an unamused look. I smiled sheepishly, "Sorry." I said and he nodded, going on with the lesson. As he turned back towards the board, I rolled my eyes when I felt a sharp jab in my side.

"What the fuck?" I said, hissing while turning towards my side. I looked over and saw Jack, I rolled my eyes, "Thanks." I said, using the cold term again while he laughed, "I was here this whole time and you didn't realize. What's going on?"

"A girl can't daydream?" I asked, snapping at him. His eyes widened and then he laid back in his seat, "Ooookay." He said and I sighed, "I'm sorry. Just, stop the poking. Especially when you dig your whole-"

"ELSA ARENDELLE!" The teacher screamed again and at this point, I was getting annoyed by him.

"WHAT?" I screamed back and the whole class got silent. I could see Jack smile, "She's not having a good day...Uh….Her sister, yeah. Her sister is sick and like...Okay, we're going to go now." He pulled me by my arm while I grabbed my bag, I could feel all eyes on me while Jack rushed me out of the class. By the time, we got out - the class went back on to doing their work. I grabbed my bag while sighing, Jack looking at me, "What?"

"Are you mad that I said we can't look for your aunt?"

"No."

"Yes you are, don't lie to me Elsa." I sighed, "Fine, fine. Yes, I am."

"It's dangerous."

"I don't care!"

"I can't bear to lose you again," I stopped with the anger, "You're like the shine in my life. I just don't want to have a repeat of all these years again, Elsa." He said softly and I pulled him into a hug, "I'm still going to find her but I'll make sure, I stay...I'll always be here. I came back. Didn't I?" I could feel his hot tears dripping on my scalp, him nodding.

"If you're going to still look for her and if you get hurt, I want for us to do something."

"What?"

"Snowball fight."

"Jack, we're only in November." I said, my arms crossing over and rolling my eyes at his childish anticts. He clicked his tounge, "I don't want to start right away, Elsa." I groaned, "You know I'm not going to listen to you." He stopped and nodded, "Thanks for reminding me. Now, since we're already out of class….We might as well leave for the whole day."

"And do what? Jack, I need to focus on my school work."

"A little trip to the ice cream parlor won't hurt."

"I get to choose anything?"

"If you're talking about chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream in a waffle cone with chocolate syrup, yes." Jack smiled and I laughed, "Fine." He grabbed my hand and sprinted out the door, me giggling as I sprinted with him. After jumping into his car, we went to the small parlor that we had used to go to when I was younger. I sat down at one of the stools while he ordered and began to tap my finger on the counter while singing, "_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine…You make me happy-"_

"When skies are grey. You'll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away." Jack came in, singing. I smiled at him while he gave me a kiss on a cheek, "A chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream with chocolate syrup for the lady," He passed me my ice cream, "And a cotton candy ice cream with gummy bears for the gettleman." I giggled a little bit as he sat down next to me and we quietly ate our ice cream.

"You know, I'm happy to be home. Not hiding under any identity. I was so scared that everyone would be angry at me for lying." Jack laughed at my comment, "Everyone wanted you home, Elsa. We all missed you. Especially me."

"Ah, yes. Mister moper."

"I had every right. I was in love with-" Jack stopped while I just gave him a grin, "Was someone going to admit their undying love for me that they had at such a young age." He shot me a glare and I laughed, scooting my stool in closer to him. He kissed the top of my forehead and I giggled, "For what it's worth, it took me awhile to realize that I had feelings for you."

"How long?"

"...Like 3 years ago."

"Compared to me, thats baby steps." Jack snorted and I let out a soft giggle, "I know that laugh," A dark voice said by and I stiffened, "Hello, little sis." Jack looked down at me while I faced the person talking. I stumbled off the chair, Jack holding me as I stared face to face to one of my foster siblings. Hans.

**Question: How the hell do you use Wattpad? I'm writing a story that isn't a fanfic and I have NO IDEA on how to put it up. I'm so confused.**

**Anyways, college is starting to pick up and I'm getting bored...already. So much for fun. Anyways, you love the hanger? **

**I had ice cream today so I had to add it. Yum.**


	14. Chapter 14

_Previously on Coming Home, ""Compared to me, thats baby steps." Jack snorted and I let out a soft giggle, "I know that laugh," A dark voice said by and I stiffened, "Hello, little sis." Jack looked down at me while I faced the person talking. I stumbled off the chair, Jack holding me as I stared face to face to one of my foster siblings. Hans."_

I stared into the eyes of my dark past, supporting my weight onto Jack. I could feel his grip get tighter on me in a protective mode, like he always did when he felt me scared. I didn't say a word but just kept quiet.

"I'm sure you remember me." He cooed and sent shivers down my back. I clutched onto Jack, "Who are you?" Jack hissed and I buried my face into his chest. The cackle of Hans laugh made me jump, "You must be the Jack she called out for in the night," I could feel his cold hands touch the bottom of my waist, "Your girlfriend should remember who I am." And with that, Jack let go of his grip on me and with a slight movement, Hans was on the ground.

"Don't you ever touch her again." He screamed while taking up both of our cups of ice cream. Jack, again, took hold of my trembling hand before whisking me out of the parlor and I could feel the eyes of all the customers on me. Arendelle was a small town, founded by my family so everyone knew what happened to me and no one would hesitate to talk about the encounter.

"You can't get rid of me just yet, Elsa. Just you wait." He screamed and I shook my head. I walked in silence next to Jack while he just passed me my ice cream. After a while, we found a quiet place in the forest to sit down. We didn't say anything, his arm had wrapped around me in a protective manner while I rested my head against his chest.

"I shared a home with him when I was 13. I had just started developing as a young girl, you know...the breast and the hips. Also the acne, the horrors of that. I was turning into a teenager, an awkward phase. Hans had always been older than me, well...Of course. He's 4 years older, so while I was 13...He was 17...He had the room across the hall from me. At first, I sympathized with him and we were close. I mean, from his real family...He was the 13th child and didn't get paid much attention to. One day his parents dropped him off at an orphanage and never came back. He was alone and I wanted to be his friend. High school was in motion for him and all his friends was interested in me but he took care of me. He reminded me of you," Jack looked at me while nodding, carefully eating his ice cream. The left over anger was evident on his face so I gave him a weak smile.

"One night, he came into my room and started touching me. I got scared and started to scream but in a quick movement, he duct taped my mouth. In that moment, I knew that he had raped me. I was going to tell but he found a picture of you and Anna and waved it in my face, 'You tell and you'll never see your precious loves again'. Out of fear of losing you two before I can see you, I let him go on. I figured he would find me again….just not so soon." Jack nodded and held onto me tight, "I won't let anyone, ever, ever hurt you again. I promise I wont do anything you don't want me to do." I laughed at Jack which made his face twist up in confusion, "Why are you repeating things that you don't have to say?"

"I can't be a bit romantic and protective vocally." He smirked and I giggled, "Nope. My Jackson never changed."

"I mean, the hair has. I had a pretty bad reputation in high-"

"What matters is right here and right now." I said while smiling and Jack nodded while kissing my forehead, "Anything else that I should know about so I don't have the impluse to kick someones ass?" I giggled again and nodded, "Other stuff but like I said, what matters is right here and right now."

"When I end up in jail for kicking someone's ass, you're going to be blamed."

"You're too smart of that."

"Yeah, I am but I'm dumb for you."

"Just, please. Stop." I groaned and he laughed, "Alright. Alright."

"Jack, he would keep going and harassing me until he gets his hands on me again…" I whispered and Jack nodded, "Isn't it a good thing that I never, ever leave your side?"

"Yeah." I laid my head on his shoulder, "It is." He tighten his grip around my waist as we slowly began to eat our ice cream again, switching between each other at times. He told me little jokes that would make me laugh and it was evident that he was trying to get my mind off of Hans but the memories burned in the back of my mind. I let out a mental sigh, slouching my back over as the dangers of his returns played in my hand. The man was capable of getting away with a lot of stuff, I just wondered if he was capable of getting away with murder or something…

"We should get back to class." I said, standing up while Jack rolled his eyes, "We're in college. The professor can probably careless."

"They still treat us like we're in high school."

"Yeah, but….We were having such a nic-"

"School. Class. Now." I said and Jack grumbled underneath his breath while we walked back to the college campus. I chuckled a bit in my mind as we held our hands walking back into the school. Once we looked at the time, our next class was starting to begin and we made our way towards it, Art History. I groaned mentally, wishing that I didn't really have to take this class but I knew that I wouldn't be able to get my major without taking it. I sighed and filed my way into the class, sitting behind Jack to possibly get a chance of a nap in the classroom. Once I drifted into my sleep, I couldn't help but regret my choice.

"_It doesn't hurt that much." He position his heavy body on top of me, softly trying to comfort me in my ear. My mouth had been duct taped shut and my body, chained down with belts to the edges of the bunk bed. I fidgeted in the bed, struggling as tears poured out of my eyes. As I did this, his brown eyes darkened and his body had been shoved deeply into me. The tears in my eyes became fluid as he pushed his body in and out of me. In my head, all I could think of is how badly I wanted Jack next to me and beating Hans in his face. I struggled, struggled….continued to struggle…_

"Elsa!" A shoved pushed me and I shot up from my seat. I looked in front of me, Jack stared at me with concern, "You were crying in your sleep."

"Oh, I'm sorry." I wiped the tears off of my eyes and Jack sighed, giving me a kiss on my forehead. "No need to worry, princess." He said and I nodded, "Alright." We went back to paying attention to the lesson, Jack moved his seat next to mine after a while to hold my freehand while I wrote with the other. My body relaxed and I couldn't help but question, if I never left Jack, what would've happened… I looked over at him with a smile and continued writing my notes… _Everything would've been different._

**Review on Chapter 15.**


	15. Chapter 15

"_I'll stop the world and melt with you…" _Jack and I layed on the floor of my old bedroom, going through the various amount of CDs that had been left behind and long forgotten in the house. We stared up at the snowflake painted ceiling and listened to the words of the old song that I had once loved, "_You've seen the difference and it's getting better all the time…" _I stared at the album cover before whisking it away into the corner which made Jack look at me, "I never understood why you liked this song so much."

"And I never understood why you were such a hardheaded doof...But, we all have our things we don't understand." Our voices drowned out the song that had played on, he rolled his eyes before hitting me with a pillow, "Shut up." He said and I grabbed the other pillow off of the bed, "Surrender!" I screamed as I hit him with and I could hear the muffled out protest of the never underneath our laughter. After a while, which didn't seem so long because we had heard the last lyric of the song and I watched Jack sing, "_I'll stop the world and melt with you." _I could feel the hot rush of blood run up towards my pale cheeks and I turned around to hide the deep red blush. I could hear him laugh, "You're as pale as snow. I could tell when you're blushing."

"Curses." I mumbled underneath my breath and I could hear another hearty laughter echo in the room. We sat down on the floor again, pressing next on the CD playlist I had made. Soon, Unwritten by Natasha Bedingfield came on and I began to softly sing the lyrics, "I remember this song." Jack said and I tilted my head, "You do?"

"Yeah, it played at our kindergarten graduation." I smiled at the memory and nodded, "You were all hyped up on cake, everyone tried to get you to sit down but-"

"I never did. I never have been able to."

"Ah, that one. I know for sure." I said, giggling. "Staring at the blank page before you open up the dirty window…" Her soft voice sang on and we listened to it before Jack bursted out, "RELEASE YOUR INHIBITIONS. FEEL THE RAIN ON YOUR SKIN." I laughed and stood up while singing, "No one else can feel it for you, only you can let it in. No one else, no one else can speak the words on your lips." Jack shortly grabbed my hand and I laughed while we sang together, "Drench yourself in words unspoken, live your life with arms wide open, today is where you book begins-"

"THE REST IS STILL UNWRITTEN." A voice screamed out along with a bang. We jumped and saw Anna at the door who was jumping up and down. I laughed and waved her towards me, she squealed and came next to me while singing by herself, "Staring at the blank page before you open up the dirty window, let the sun illuminate the words that you cannot find-" I picked up with her, "Reaching for something in the distance so close you can almost taste it...Release your inhibitions…" We held onto the note before laughing. I watched in the corner as our parents stood by the doorway while recording it, I waved while Jack, who was oblivious to the camera began to sing, "Feel the rain on your skin, no one else can feel it for you, only you can let it in. No one else, no one else can speak…." Anna and I watched as Jack got deeply into the song, we snickered while laughing, "Live your life with-Oh. Why aren't you guys singing?" He said and I pointed towards the doorway. My parents looked over with a smile and Jack's eyes widened, "Aw, come on!" We all laughed at Jack's reaction while he groaned, "How long were they there?"

"Once you guys started singing, we grabbed the camera and ran." Anna said with a smile and I rolled my eyes, "Of course you would start all of this off."

"Gone for so long and you still know me." Anna sang and I tackled her onto the bed, "Come here, you." She tried to squirm out of my hands while I tickled her. She began to shriek out of laughter and I smiled out of pure joy, "It's good to have her home." I could hear my parents say and I stopped tickling Anna, "It's good to be home." I said but before I can tickle Anna again, Jack picked me up and screamed, "GET HER ANNA." He dropped me onto the bed and Anna scurried ontop of me, "Jack...How...Could...You?" I struggled to say and I could hear Jack laughter echoing in the background while I screamed for help and Anna laughed. No one would understand how much I missed this.

**FINALLY, right? I decided to make a very playful chapter and I released that the lack of relationship between Anna, her parents had been weakly developed. So, I'm going to mix it into the story. So we know now part of Elsa's past...**

**What do you think Hans would do to her? O:**


	16. Chapter 16

Once the cold air of winter came around, Arendelle U's frat house planned to hold a winter bash before everyone went their separate ways for the long break. On events like this, I chose to stay inside my dorm or take the long drive back to my parents house as everyone in the world knew, parties weren't my thing. However, this time had been different and it had became a new experience due to Jack. After his countless attempts and invites, I finally accepted the offer to attend the stupid winter bash even though I knew what was to come out of it. It's a college frat party, what wouldn't be involved? Staring into the mirror, I picked at my choice of clothing. A simple oversized white sequined sweater with black jeans and white flats. When it came to parties, I was too weary on the idea. Parties and Elsa? We don't mix. It doesn't even sound like one thing that would mix.

"Elsa?" A husky voice shouted through the door followed by a knock. My heart flipped over in my stomach, butterflies rose and I couldn't help but curse myself. Being able to hear Jack's voice over and over again, able to sleep near him and to know that he was back in my life always made me happy. I walked over towards the door and opened it, "Hi." I said shyly. Jack laughed and smiled, "Why so shy?" Not only did I glare back at him, I shrugged and moved out of the way to let him in.

"You ready?" He asked and I looked around, "I think so."

"Alrrrrrright." He dragged out the R and I smiled, "After you." He said and I rolled my eyes while stepping passed by him. We began to walk next to each other in silence, not an awkward one but a comfortable one. Once we reached in front of the frat house, Jack stared at me, "Stay by my side. Okay?" I nodded, grabbing his extended hand and walked into the house. As soon as we walked in, the stench of pot and alcohol filled my nose and I immediately wanted to faint on the ground. Along with the want of fainting, I rolled my eyes as I thought of how chicle the whole frat party thing was. The loud blaring music, the different color lights, the loud screaming...It was as if I was watching the frat party scene in Neighbours. I gripped onto Jack's hand as he led me into the kitchen, "Yo, Frost!" A man called out. I looked around to see Flynn leaning against the counter, "And his girl." He said while rolling his eyes, I stuck my tongue out at him, "Nice to see you too, _Eugene_."

"Your pleasure, _Elisabeth_."

"Take that back!" I said to him while raising my voice in a stern reaction, "You first." He retorted and I rolled my eyes, "Way to be mature."

"Way to be mature." He snickered back in high pitch tone. I pouted and turned to Jack who held his hands up, "No way. Not getting involved. Wasn't involved when we were younger, not involved now." I snorted and crossed my arms over my chest, "Fine." I held my head high and Jack groaned, "Come on."

"Nope."

"Elsa."

"Jack."

"Elisabeth."

"Jackson."

"I give up, there's no winning with you." He groaned and I couldn't help but giggle. Flynn was laughing at this time, "Look at Jack, begging like a little pu-Ow!" Jack laughed at the fact that I kicked Flynn which led to me laughing. Flynn rolled his eyes, "Look, the couple is gaining up on me."

"Whoa." I heard a soft feminine yet familiar voice say. I turned around and became face to face with...Anna.

"Whoa is right...How'd you get in here?" Jack asked and Anna smiled, "Kristoff."

"Kristoff?" I asked and Anna nodded, "You have to meet him, Elsa! He's the sweetest and-"

"And he brought you to a frat party?" I raised my eyebrows and Jack laughed, "Don't worry. I've done a full background check, he's good."

"Talk about overprotective fake brother." Anna sighed then looked over at me, "You thought Dad's lectures wasn't enough. Try Jack and his hunts." I couldn't help but laugh, knowing on how Dad had lectured Jack when we were younger about being our friends. I nodded, "I trust Dad's opinion...Jack...I have to wait on that one. No drinking." I said and Anna rolled her eyes, "Elsa, I'm Anna."

"Exactly." Jack and I said at the same time. I giggled a bit which made Anna roll her eyes again, "Party poopers." She grumbled before walking off into the crowd, I smiled at Jack, "Thank you." He gave me a confused expression, "For?"

"Being there when I wasn't."

"It wasn't your fault." He gave me a kiss on my forehead and I nodded into his chest, "Yeah, I know."

"Let's get you a drink." He said and I rolled my eyes, "No."

"One drink won't hurt." I looked up at him as he started to smirk. I nodded and gave him a chance, "Just one."

"Alright." He grabbed my hand and whisked me into the kitchen, leave it to Jack to let me go to the dark side. The dark-side? What am I even thinking? I looked over at Jack who passed me a cup, "What is it?"

"Tequila and coke…Is that fine or too much?" I took a whiff of the cup, you could smell the coke overlaying the Tequila, "It's fine." I took a sip while Jack guided me towards the backside of the frat house, "Come." We sat down in front a small lighted bonfire, we quietly sipped our drinks.

"So, my dear Elsa, how are you liking Arendelle?" He looked over at me. I smiled, "Perfect." He snuggled me in his arms, the blasting lyrics of Taylor Swift's Shake It Off playing in the background. I looked at Jack, "Who made this soundtrack?"

"Flynn." He grumbled and I laughed, "I'm done." I handed him the drink. He raised his eyebrows, "So?"

"I want another one." As I said that, Jack took a double take while staring at me with wide eyed, "I'm sorry. I didn't hear."

"I want another one." I repeated and Jack keep staring at me. I stood up and made my way towards the frat house to only hear Jack struggling to keep up with me. As soon as we made our way into the house, Jack guided me towards the kitchen. However, in a spilt second, the both of us were divided and I had no idea where the kitchen was or where he went. I was stuck in the middle of the living room with drunk and high students with no one to clutch on too.

"Jack?" I called out. However, once I heard my voice, I found it hopeless. The delicacy of my voice was drowned out by the loud playlist of mainstream music and I couldn't do much about it. I forced my way into the hallway, looking for ways out of the house but couldn't find any. Soon, I felt a clutch on my hand, "Jack?" I said and turned around. I let my eyes adjust to the figure in front of me and I screamed, "Get away from me!" I pushed his hands off of me but his grip only got tighter.

"Don't be like that." He purred in my ear, dragging. I began to kick and scream before feeling a hand being put over my mouth. I whimpered as I felt myself getting weak, realizing that the person had placed a cloth of chloroform over my mouth. Before giving into a last breath and going limp, I could hear screams and see lights being flickered on.

"Jack." I said, softly as the dark consumed me.

**Hey guys! Sorry for such the long wait. College had overflooded me with work. On top of that, I worked Party City, a party store, for Halloween time and it was batshit crazy. With the stress of everything, I kind of just broke apart. Now I'm back!**

**I have a few story ideas in my head, I think I'll end this story around 25-30 chapters. I'm happy I'm back and writing again. Oh, I've missed writing.**

**Thank you guys for reading and sticking around xx**


End file.
